


Sweet RAD

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Heavy Petting, Humor, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape, Science Fiction, Tears, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Women stop getting pregnant. Occasionally the right man with the right woman under the right circumstances can make a baby. But how to figure it out? After early efforts aren't good enough, the problem is turned over to a friendly computer network. Everyone who wants one gets a cheery little electronic friend who manages his or her sex life. But things don't always go smoothly. The story moves among eroticism, humor, and contemplation of what such a world might really be like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories, with what I think is one of my most interesting and original plot ideas. I'll quote here from a review it got on StoriesOnline:
> 
> In "Sweet Rad", we have the story of the world's population being seriously threatened when women suddenly stop conceiving. The world has seen a 99% drop in pregnancy rates. Data is gathered, and it is found that multiple partners and more kink increase the chance of pregnancy. Soon, the "RAD" is born... The sex in this story is varied and there are many partners involved. Some encounters are brief, and others are more detailed. There is some stroke value here. The plot idea itself is brilliant, and the story has a very nice way of unfolding. With the story taking on so many different people, it is more like snippets of various lives and encounters, but it is pulled of well. The author did a great job with a concept. I would have preferred a story that followed a particular person or two, but as a first time offering of a new story model, this is excellent. 
> 
> First posted 3/21/2010.

Brooke glanced up once more at the ads on the bus. They had  
caused no end of mirth when they first came out, but people snuck  
glances at them now, and the smiles had gone. You could see some  
people getting quiet and thoughtful when they stopped to take  
them in.

One showed an attractive woman looking at a pretty  
schlumpy-looking middle-aged guy. "You wouldn't want to marry  
him, but he might be the one!" The thought bubble in her mind  
showed a picture of her holding a gorgeous infant, showing the  
age-old bond of love between mother and child. Brooke felt a  
pang in her heart looking at that baby.

Another showed a handsome man looking at a kind of pudgy woman  
with glasses, an average face and a studious expression. This  
one showed in the man's mind a picture in the gray of a dim room  
with her laid out on a bed, looking hungrily and expectantly at  
him. Her breast showed and she had her hands between her legs,  
presumably holding her pussy open for him to stick his dick in.   
It was pretty explicit, thought Brooke, but at least her pussy  
and the guy's dick didn't actually show. The caption read,  
"Remember this part? She wants it! No strings attached! Ask  
her!"

Another showed a smiling but plain-looking woman examining her  
palm pilot as a not-very-attractive guy looked on. "Make that  
one-night stand count! Choose the right time of month!"  
Another showed a woman lying back with her legs crossed in an  
opulent room. She was holding up a little girl's dress and  
looking at it with a smile. "No worries about money again! Free  
childcare!"

The one that had caused the most controversy showed a woman in a  
dimly lit room with her butt up in the air. A man behind had his  
hands on her hips, obviously doing her doggy style. She held a  
vibrator up between her legs and was obviously in the throes of  
orgasm. In abstract view it showed another man with a smile, his  
hand surrounding his erect dick so you couldn't quite see it,  
getting ready for his turn. Another showed a man on his back  
with a vague grin on his face, a man who had presumably just done  
her. The caption read: "Forget what your mother said. It's  
what your body was meant to do! Become a connoisseur of men's  
organs! Of the different sounds they make when they give you  
their gift! It feels really good! Choose the reasons you like,  
but when that time of month comes, be a heroine!" And in another  
panel it showed the woman with a cute baby, surrounded by  
fawning, happy men and women.

To be a slut was now patriotic.

She had always assumed she would get married, but her dating life  
had not been promising lately. She enjoyed the times she spent  
with her current boyfriend Hal, but she thought of it as a  
pleasant interlude only.

She also knew she wanted a baby. And those posters showed how to  
get a baby -- if you were lucky. The sooner she started, the  
better her chances.

\--------------

Stan was a little nervous when he knocked on Brooke's cubicle  
door. They worked together in the call center. He had asked her  
out a year before, and she had politely put him off. But this  
was different.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hi, Stan."

"Ummm. I was wondering. You know all those ads on the buses?"

A little surge of fear and excitement raced through Brooke. He  
was probably going to be the first one to ask to fuck her. Not  
date her, fuck her. That was the right term. It's what she  
really ought to be doing, letting him fuck her. So she gave him  
an uncertain smile. "Yes..."

He blurted out, "I'll do you if you'd like. Just sex, nothing  
more." After a pause, "It's patriotic!" he added nervously.

He was crude and could be sarcastic. But his body made sperm  
cells. They might be the right ones. He was actually decent  
looking, so the physical act might be exciting.

"Sure," she said. Listening to herself she realized she didn't  
sound enthusiastic, and she noted she would have to work on that  
in the future. She didn't want to hurt a guy's feelings when he  
was being patriotic.

"Great! How would next Wednesday be?"

"Ummm. It's got to be a particular time of month, right?"

"Right, damn, I forgot. This whole thing is weird."

On a whim she decided to be a bit playful. "If we do it some  
other time, then it's not the new kind of 'just sex', it's the  
old kind of 'just sex'."

He smiled a little.

"It will be about two weeks," she said as Stan was walking away  
with a grin on his face. Brooke reflected that if he bothered to  
do subtraction Stan now knew that she was having her period. Oh  
great. Well, in two weeks he would learn about her reproductive  
system in a much more intimate way. She figured she would buy  
one of those thermometers to track ovulation. Might as well get  
the timing right if she was going to start spreading her legs.

As long as she was in slut mode, she figured she would use the  
momentum to ask a guy. She felt almost numb with nervousness  
when she went around the corner to Bob's cube. Despite herself,  
she couldn't help coloring when she said, "Hey Bob, will you fuck  
me in two weeks? Do your duty to humanity?"

Bob stammered. "Oh, Gee."

Was it surprise, or did he not want to do her? It would be  
really humiliating to think a guy didn't want to fuck her.

"Umm, sure! You just took me by surprise."

"Remember what it says on the poster, it still feels good even if  
I'm a dog," she said.

"You are not a dog!" he said, a little too loudly. There were a  
few suppressed giggles and snorts from nearby cubes.

They were both flustered. That comment didn't reflect well on  
either of them.

"About two weeks. I'll tell you exactly when."

Brooke appeared at Stan's cubicle door in just twelve days. His  
heart surged when he saw her.

"I guess I'm supposed to show you this," she said, handing him a  
little slip with the date and a stamp saying "Clean!" It was  
from one of the free STD kits. He smiled and said he would bring  
his own that evening. They agreed she would come to his place at  
six.

"Can I get you a Coke or something?"

"Thanks, but I don't have long." She was due at Bob's at 7:30.   
A slut.

"Oh, OK," he said. He led the way back to his bedroom, and  
seeing no other signals from each other they stripped,  
instinctively turning away from each other. She lay on the bed  
and on instinct pulled a sheet over her to hide her nakedness.   
Would he find her body acceptable? Odds were that since he asked  
her out way back when he thought she was attractive, but all  
women are insecure about these things deep down. As he turned  
she could see he was mostly erect already. An average-looking  
cock. Not that she really knew. She had had a total of four  
lovers up to this point in her life. By this evening it would be  
six.

An image flashed through her mind of an endless series of cocks.  
If she stayed with the program, her total of lovers -- or at  
least men who shoved their cocks into her -- would increase  
rapidly for years. She saw a graph with an arrow pointing up at  
an angle -- Ooo, very Freudian, she thought.

Brooke was on the slender side, but she thought her hips were too  
big. She had long dark hair, a round face with a straight nose  
of moderate size and warm brown eyes. As he raised the sheet to  
slide in next to her, Stan glimpsed what she usually kept in her  
bra. They were luscious, with pale pink aureoles and modest  
nipples that were at the moment small. He could see her nakedness  
trailing away beneath the sheet, but didn't want to stare. His  
erection got even harder.

She put her hand between her legs and started massaging to get  
herself ready.

After a few seconds he said, "Can I do some of that?" leering a  
bit. Or was it just honest desire?

"OK, you can try," she said. She hadn't really been planning on  
letting him do that, but the boundaries of 'just sex' were  
unclear.

He was good. It wasn't the way she usually did it, but in less  
than a minute her body caught onto his rhythm and she felt really  
good.

"Am I allowed to, uh, suck your nipples?" he asked.

She hadn't been planning on allowing that either, but now she had  
to admit she was excited by the idea. He used a technique she  
had never experienced before, sucking in little bursts, resting  
between. Something about it felt profoundly right. The juices  
flowed freely in and all around her pussy, the entire area  
engorged and quivering.

"OK, I'm ready," she said, trying not to sound quite as hungry as  
she felt.

He rose above her and he let her guide him into her. His body  
was quite impressive, with rippling arm muscles and a six-pack  
that was now in evidence as he started in and out at a very nice  
pace. He had a grin more of conquest than tenderness, but ...  
well, she didn't need tenderness, not for this.

His cock was apparently longer than any of her other lovers',  
because she felt it bump something way in deep, and it felt good.  
The bumping against her swollen clit and the spot deep inside  
were like stereo.

This was 'just sex', but it was feeling terrific and she let  
herself go, panting and moaning. She was on the edge. "A little  
faster," she gasped. He sped up. Her girl animal took in the  
boy animal's muscled body and deep-throated grunts and face slack  
with pleasure. She felt his throbbing member filling her and  
pressing that newly discovered inner part of herself. All that  
combined with the clit bumping and labial tugging was enough.   
Her body convulsed with pleasure and release as she gasped. A  
second later she felt his cock get even bigger and then felt it  
twitch and knew that at that moment his sperm was shooting into  
her. Stan's convulsion inside her extended her orgasm. He  
stayed inside her until she was on firm ground again, then pulled  
out and lay panting beside her.

It had been the best sex of her life. By far.

No protocol existed in the new regime of 'just sex' to calculate  
the appropriate duration of afterglow, but she decided not to  
worry about it. She let herself relax snuggled up against him.

She started awake as Stan whispered, "Did you say you were  
meeting a guy at 7:30?" The clock showed 7:25. Stan was  
considerate to remind her of her commitments. Maybe she had  
misjudged him.

She didn't want to go -- she wanted Stan again. So maybe she  
would be a little late to Bob's. She slid her hand down to  
Stan's cock, and within a few seconds he was fully hard again,  
and his body language confirmed that he was eager to do it again.  
She was still pretty wet from before, but his fingers did their  
magic to juice her fully.

She said, "I guess this is the old kind of 'just sex' now, not  
the new kind, but it's still 'just sex', OK?"

Stan grinned. She rolled onto her back and he slid in and  
pounded away. This time he gently lifted her legs up and she  
held his head between her calves. She had a slightly different  
but equally magnificent orgasm.

She liked the idea of Stan's sperm up inside her on her fertile  
day when they just might make a baby, however unlikely that was.

But the other man waited, so she sighed wearily as she got up and  
dressed. As for Hal, her boyfriend, she couldn't see any point  
in their staying together any more. It felt like an  
afterthought.

"Any chance you'd like to do it again some time?" Stan asked.   
She couldn't help giving him a flirty smile. She had this  
sneaking suspicion she would want to do it again with Stan.   
Maybe a lot.

For now, on to the next dose of sperm.

\----------

Obstetric practices noticed it first. Starting in April of 2028  
women stopped calling. They stopped calling because they weren't  
getting pregnant. Even in parts of the world that do not have  
obstetric practices the same phenomenon was clear -- women didn't  
miss their periods.

It was obvious that without pregnancies the human species was  
doomed, but there were reasons not to panic. Science was very  
good at solving medical problems, and the pregnancies might just  
resume on their own.

What scientists found was essentially nothing. There were no  
detectable changes in the reproductive process, whether looking  
at men's bodies, women's bodies, their tissues, or their cells.   
The problem was simply that the sperm wiggled against the eggs,  
but the eggs never let them in.

One hopeful sign was that there still were occasionally women who  
got pregnant. There was fewer than one pregnancy for every 100  
there had been before, but there were still a few.

In contrast, no one observed a single fertilized egg in a test  
tube, and artificial insemination produced a grand total of zero  
pregnancies.

Investigation focused on what factors were responsible for the  
very few pregnancies that did occur.

As expected, the more often a woman had sexual intercourse during  
her fertile period, the more likely she was to become pregnant.

They also found that a variety of different partners led to a  
much higher pregnancy rate. The effect was far larger than could  
be explained as compensating for occasional male infertility.

An unexpected and disturbing finding was that rape was slightly  
more likely to lead to a pregnancy than an ordinary act of  
intercourse. It was a small effect, and government reports  
always equivocated. The authorities said that different and  
unusual acts of intercourse were more likely to result in  
pregnancy, and that rape was just a special case of an unusual  
and different act of intercourse.

As time went on and there was no medical solution and few  
promising avenues of research, the gravity of the situation began  
to sink in. Anger and fear were loud, while despair and  
resignation were quiet but just as powerful.

Before six months had passed there was a noticeable increase in  
pregnancy which the scientists determined was simply the result  
of couples shifting from trying to prevent pregnancies to trying  
to achieve them. Contraception use plummeted, more couples had  
sex, and there was an effort to time the intercourse to the  
woman's fertile period. But the increase was small.   
Extrapolating the observed trends, the scientists estimated that  
pregnancies might reach one and a half percent of the pre-crisis  
levels. Just trying harder to make babies in the usual manner  
was not going to solve the problem.

The most promising opportunity for increased fertility was in  
increasing the variety of sexual partners. Promiscuity. There  
was a bit more sleeping around when people learned that it  
helped, but not very much. Promiscuity within a committed  
relationship when trying to achieve pregnancy is very unusual.

The government set in motion a number of initiatives to encourage  
more sleeping around, especially by women during their fertile  
period.

The production capacity for ovulation-detection kits was  
increased. Better and easier-to-use models were developed, and  
they were offered for free. If a woman was going to take another  
sexual partner outside of her relationship, it ought to be done  
at a time when it might matter.

Sexually transmitted diseases promised to be a huge problem.   
Condoms were of no use because the idea was to deliver semen into  
vaginas, not keep it carefully confined and drag it back out.

There was a huge effort put into STD detection. Better kits were  
invented, ones that did not require lab work, and they were made  
available everywhere, for free.

But by far the best solution to the STD problem was the Sykes  
polymer. When applied monthly to the penis it completely  
prevented female to male STD transmission, and unlike the condom  
it enhanced male sexual pleasure instead of diminishing it.

There was some indignation that this solution protected men but  
not women. But most people came to understand that when men were  
not getting re-infected and were then aggressively treated, women  
stopped getting re-infected too. The polymer was of course made  
available for free and its use encouraged.

A great many people have no interest in making babies and are  
content to remain childless. To encourage them to get involved,  
financial incentives were offered. The government could easily  
afford to offer $50,000 per live birth.

It took two years before the ads that Brooke saw on the bus were  
created. Despite a huge controversy, the decision was made to  
push them heavily. They showed up everywhere: buses, magazines,  
websites, billboards, and TV shows.

It had been no easy matter for Brooke to get herself to sleep  
with Stan and Bob. As Brooke arranged her liaisons, much of the  
anxiety of the human mating dance remained. Did Bob find Brooke  
attractive? He had accepted, but was he just saving her the pain  
of rejection? Stan had also asked Melissa if she wanted to sleep  
with him. Although she did her best to be polite, she turned him  
down, to Stan's dismay. And ideally Brooke should have had sex  
with five men during her fertile phase, not just two. For best  
results, while she repeated the exhausting ordeal the next month  
it should be with five different men, not the same five.

Brooke was attractive and reasonably self-assured. It was far,  
far harder for many others.

\--------------

Sabrina was at the supermarket looking over the fish when her  
cell phone rang.

"Yes?" she said.

"We have a mate for you." A little twinge of fear surged through  
Sabrina. She had notified the switchboard that morning when her  
ovulation test was positive. Last month five men had come to her  
house in the evening and she had had sex with all of them. It  
was a surreal memory, and she was preparing herself for the same  
sort of evening. But why was she being called in the grocery  
store?

"Now?"

"Yes. Remember, we're trying to shake things up. Try to spice  
things up to get that rape effect without the rape. When he shows up, go into the back and find some place to have  
sex, OK?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No." She knew this sort of thing was possible. They had  
discussed it during orientation. But the back of a grocery  
store?

Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to  
find a man, maybe 5'8" tall, with a shaved head, an ample belly,  
and a number of tattoos on his bare arms. At least his smile was  
friendly. Sabrina was 5'6", 38 years old, and not physically  
remarkable. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes.

She tried to hide her dismay. Perhaps sensing it, he recited the  
mantra of the program, the first line of defense against  
awkwardness: "We're just trying to make a baby."

"We're just trying to make a baby," she repeated, managing a  
smile.

"In the back of the store," he said, heading towards the hanging  
plastic strips that defined the border that customers were not  
supposed to cross. She followed.

"How are we supposed to find any privacy back here?" she asked.

He was looking around actively. He found the employee bathroom,  
and looked uncertainly into it. She only needed one glance  
before saying, "I don't think so," and they continued their  
search.

He pointed to the back of an aisle that was out of the way and  
motioned her to follow.

"Not in public," she said. The program encouraged couples to not  
worry about being seen, figuring that a little exhibitionism  
might help with pregnancies too. But she wasn't ready for that.

"Hold on," he said. He took down a few cartons holding breakfast  
cereal boxes and built a sort of makeshift wall they could go  
behind. At least no one would see them unless they actually went  
down the aisle to investigate. But how would they actually do  
it? The floor was not appealing, nor was doing it against the  
wall. He brought down one more box, this one holding Wheaties,  
an odd fact that stuck with her. He placed it behind their  
little wall. "Bend over?" he said.

He was proposing to take her from behind as she leaned over a  
cardboard box, behind a makeshift wall of cardboard boxes behind  
the scenes in a grocery store. "I want a baby," she said to  
herself. The unusual was supposed to help. She took a deep  
breath and said, "OK."

He pulled pants and underpants down to reveal a cock which was  
not flaccid but not hard either. He started stroking it.   
Sabrina decided she could keep her skirt on if she stepped out of  
her panties. She opened her purse and took out the vibrator,  
then reached up under her skirt and applied it. She felt her  
vulva swelling, her pussy lengthening, and felt herself getting  
wet.

He was stroking away, but his erection wasn't there yet. She  
smiled at him in encouragement. Procedure here encouraged her to  
give him some head, but there were other things to try first.   
She gently took the end of his cock in one hand and with the  
other applied her own vibrator not directly to his cock but to  
her hand as it cradled his tip. That did the trick and soon she  
had a hard member in her hand. He smiled and said, "Thanks."

Sabrina leaned over the box and flipped her skirt up. He came up  
behind her and spread her pussy lips -- too hard, it hurt a  
little -- and plunged in. She wasn't terribly wet, but it wasn't  
going to hurt. He thrust back and forth fast and hard. She  
heard footsteps coming down the aisle, and said "Shit!" but he  
didn't stop and she didn't want to fight with him. "I want a  
baby," she said to herself.

In about 30 seconds he dug his fingernails into her butt (ouch!),  
slowed his pace just a touch and did a couple really deep strokes  
with a big grunt. That was what the whole thing was about,  
getting his sperm up her pussy. Just as he pulled out she heard  
snickering and quickly flipped her skirt down, feeling mortified.  
A young guy had come to see why the boxes weren't on the  
shelves any more and had watched the end of their coupling. The  
guy with the tattoo gave him the finger along with a menacing  
look and the kid quickly disappeared. She felt hot from shame  
and embarrassment, but repeated to herself, "I want a baby."   
When they had both dressed he started putting the boxes up on the  
shelves where they had come from. She did one herself.

"Thanks for trying to make a baby," she said.

"Thanks for trying to make a baby," he repeated.

He headed one way and she returned to her cart in front of the  
fish, aware of her engorged sex organs and the semen that was  
dripping out onto her panties.

"A pound of haddock, please," she said, taking a deep breath.

\--------------------

Frank took his place at the podium. The lecture hall at the  
Center For Disease Control was packed. The lights dimmed as his  
first slide came up. After some preliminaries he got to the meat  
of his talk.

"Today I present the results of the first Systematic Mandated  
Pairings experiment, called 'SMP'. We found 273 young women and  
324 young men to take part in the experiment. They were  
volunteers but were aware they would be receiving $5,000 if they  
carried out all of the matings that were suggested to them,  
though they were allowed to miss a few. A total of 262 young  
women and 287 young men completed the entire eighteen months of  
the study.

"The young women used their ovulation kits, and 85% of the time  
they reported the beginning of their fertile periods accurately.  
This number is not bad, but clearly there is room for  
improvement. Dr. Fitzhugh's work on detecting ovulation  
automatically by way of a sensor probe inserted into the  
hypothalamus could be very helpful in improving that statistic.

"The computer model we had was quite simple. We tried to get as  
many different male-female matings as we could over the eighteen  
months of the study. Hired staff manned the cell phones to  
direct the men and women to their matings.

"Having screened the applicants for basic attractiveness, both  
partners attempted 94% of the suggested matings. Male  
performance difficulties reduced the number of successful  
intra-vaginal ejaculations to 88%. Overall, these women received  
on average 3.8 intra-vaginal ejaculations per fertile period.

"The bottom line number, of course, is how many pregnancies were  
achieved. The answer is 12." An excited murmur rippled through  
the audience. "Ten of those babies have now been born, and the  
other two are due within the next two months.

"Those results are quite promising. The next question on  
everyone's minds is what characterized the successful matings.   
As you all know, it is very hard to find anything definitive with  
a mere 12 data points. But if we rate the circumstances of  
matings on a 'novelty' scale, then novel situations seem to be  
associated with more pregnancies, but the difference is not  
statistically significant (p < .30).

"While twelve pregnancies is excellent, consideration of the  
personal situations of our volunteers paints a more sobering  
picture. Three married couples were in our SMP study, and those  
marriages show no signs of undue distress. Eleven married men  
participated without their wives. Two now report marital  
difficulties. Four married women volunteered for the study  
without their husbands. One dropped out, and two of the  
remaining three report that they are headed for divorce. Setting  
aside cases where the husband volunteered for the program  
himself, that leaves a single married woman who participated in  
the SMP experiment and whose marriage survived.

"The evidence is anecdotal. But it is easy to speculate that we  
are running up against a fundamental social limitation: Women  
cannot both remain in a closely bonded relationship and engage in  
the systematic and frequent promiscuity that is the key to  
successful reproduction."

\--------------------

Malcolm Smith was the President of the Mormon Church, and he was  
now granting an audience to Xavier Chen.

He had read the executive summary of the report with skepticism,  
but somehow this young man's passion was getting through to him.

"To summarize, sir: Without another major breakthrough, humanity  
is heading for extinction. Literal, total, biological  
extinction." Xavier's face as he delivered those words jolted  
Smith.

"There are liberals and libertarians who are engaging in the sort  
of rampant promiscuity that gives the best pregnancy rates we  
have observed anywhere. These are precisely the people that the  
conservative churches have reviled for so long.

"What we need -- what humanity needs -- is a church that is known  
for its social conservatism to come out in favor of the rampant  
promiscuity needed for an adequate pregnancy rate." Smith wasn't  
sure of much in this whole matter, but he was certain that a  
better phrase than "rampant promiscuity" would be needed to  
describe the salvation of humanity.

"Mormonism is a unique combination. You have a fierce commitment  
to family and children. A graying Mormon faith without children  
is no longer a Mormon church." Once again Chen's delivery hit  
Smith at a deeper level.

"A great many Mormons follow church teachings, even when they are  
inconvenient." Smith thought again of the despair of his years  
on his Mission, a despair that was so common to the young men.

"And you, sir," said Xavier, pointing at Smith in a way that he  
would ordinarily consider impertinent, "can receive messages from  
God that influence how millions will behave."

"You, sir, may be the single person who holds the fate of all of  
humanity in his hands." Xavier's eyes burned. The young man  
looked at first one hand, "Extinction," and then the other, "or  
Survival".

Smith lay awake that night. Although he was now the head of the  
church, he had never expected to receive any revelations from  
God. The closest thing he had to visions was images of  
ten-year-old boys with their pants down, visions accompanied by  
impure thoughts. To his consternation, regret flickered through  
his head that he would never see such a thing -- those Catholics,  
sigh.

Xavier wanted Smith to say that rampant promiscuity -- OK, let's  
work on that. How about "many-fold love for God's creation"?   
Xavier wanted Smith to say that many-fold love for God's creation  
was a good thing.

He thought long and hard. It would ruin his reputation. He  
might well be forced from his position. He had gotten where he  
was by working the system, playing politics, playing it safe. It  
would surely cause upheaval in the church. But that image of  
graying Mormon communities without children made him shudder.

As he was just drifting off to sleep a thought flashed to his  
mind. Xavier might be an emissary from the divine! Smith  
thought of the way his eyes burned, the way he spoke insolently  
but Smith had found himself captivated. It was probably an  
illusion, his everyday self cautioned. But as Xavier's face  
conveyed as much as his words, without radical measures humanity  
was doomed. It was time for a leap of faith.

Smith clenched his one hand, then let it relax and clenched the  
other. "Survival," he said.

Smith's decision was of monumental importance. In later years  
scholars wrote bookshelves full of analyses and speculation.   
Just as Jesus the Jew gave rise to the far more influential  
Christianity, Smith of the Latter Day Saints would be granted  
nearly divine stature in the Church of Survival.

Smith's impure thoughts about young boys surfaced in hints in the  
journals published 50 years after his death. Scholars speculated  
that those impure thoughts tipped the balance away from rigid  
morality to sexuality, to forgiveness of sexual trespass, and to  
life itself.

\------------

While there was turmoil and a schism, 68% of Mormons followed  
Smith's lead. Women and girls gritted their teeth as they raised  
their skirts to strange men in God's name. Men gnashed their  
teeth and shuddered as they considered this abomination against  
their womenfolk -- an abomination that God had ordered. They  
also experienced it directly with different emotions, since they  
were the ones poking inside the panties of other men's daughters  
and wives.

As Xavier had foreseen, the shift in the Mormon church sent shock  
waves throughout the conservative religions. There were schisms  
everywhere. For at least a sizeable minority in every  
denomination, "Be fruitful and multiply" won out over "Thou shalt  
not commit adultery."

Denominations formed their own SMP programs. Different rules for  
how to match partners yielded different degrees of effectiveness.  
That in turn provided data for better ways to arrange future  
programs.

Every city in the country had at least one SMP program, although  
a tiny fraction of the population was enrolled.

\----------

It was Xavier who had been chosen to address the Congressional  
committee. He was the most charismatic of the radicals.

"It has been six years since the pregnancy crisis began. Time is  
running short for the human species. We might in theory have  
another 10 or even 20 years, but remember that no one expects any  
particular step to solve the problem instantly. We are still on  
a slow, agonizing path. But we need to take the next step. We  
have a ditch to cross, and it will require a leap.

"Last month the last doubt was removed and a strong hypothesis  
became irrefutable fact: The higher the percentage of people in  
a city or town who are participating in a Systematic Mandated  
Pairing (SMP) program, the higher the pregnancy rate.

"What we need is an enclave where everyone -- 100% -- are  
participating in the program. And 'enclave' isn't the right  
term. It has to have a critical mass -- 100,000 people is a  
minimum."

"We need a safe haven where participants can be open and proud  
about their choice without the fear of disapproval, harassment,  
or even violence.

"Coercion to have sex within an SMP program is of course  
unthinkable." Though ultimately, Xavier reflected, I would  
support it. Will I be here in 10 years making exactly that case?

"People will be free to leave the city, of course. But having  
made the choice to join, the decision to leave will not be made  
lightly. Social pressure within the city will tilt in favor of  
staying in the program and the material benefits will be  
substantial. We want to give people every opportunity to work  
through an initial adjustment period and come out the other end  
committed to the SMP program -- to survival!

"The major city with the highest SMP participation rate is Salt  
Lake. Malcolm Smith's historic revelation has led a large  
percentage of Mormons to participate, and the momentum has  
attracted and convinced others. 38 percent of the city residents  
participate."

He paused and shifted his tone.

"The transformation of Salt Lake will be profound."

"We will require any people who do not participate in the program  
to leave and we will take their homes by eminent domain. They  
will be very generously compensated. Nonetheless, this is by far  
the most difficult and controversial step we are proposing.

"All those homes will be occupied by those many people throughout  
the nation who want to participate in this grand new experiment.

"Agreeing to the transformation of Salt Lake City is a  
politically difficult step. It is the most difficult step a  
politician has ever been called upon to take. But consider your  
place in the history books -- oh, but wait! If you stick with  
business as usual, there will be no history books. There will be  
no one in 100 years to read the books. We will be extinct."

A momentary eerie silence descended upon the committee chamber.

\----------------  
Salt Lake City

The last of the property has been taken by eminent domain. The  
last die-hards have had their hands pried from their front doors  
and been dragged away. They have been offered plenty of money to  
afford comfortable accommodations in other cities. The  
immigrants have poured in to occupy those homes.

The last of the protesters are gone from the city, and the  
guarded perimeter is in place. Protests still occur, but not in  
the view of Salt Lake residents.

Forty-four percent of the city's population elected to stay. The  
selection process took into consideration some variables related  
directly to the SMP program. Not surprisingly, more men than  
women were interested in a life of brief sexual encounters, so  
the excess men were turned away. Married couples were highly  
prized. Marital bonds will feel stress, so couples who  
volunteered are a vital bulwark in maintaining the institution of  
marriage. The most coveted of applicants were married couples  
with children who would come of age in the new environment --  
especially daughters.

There are no potholes. There is fresh paint everywhere. Rent,  
groceries, and other necessities are heavily subsidized. Jobs  
are plentiful. There is comprehensive and enlightened childcare  
available, and although there are few babies now the system is  
geared for rapid expansion. Because there were far more  
applicants for immigration than spaces, the new residents are  
predominantly energetic, enthusiastic people with a positive  
outlook on life.

There is one price everyone in the city has agreed to pay: when  
the central authority tells them where to go and who to mate  
with, they go and they mate, at least most of the time.

Technology has been at work. Instead of the cell phones used in  
earlier SMP experiments, each person wears a dedicated device  
behind their left ear. It is called a Reproductive Assistive  
Device, or RAD for short. All the residents of Salt Lake City  
are encouraged to wear them, even the old women who are past  
their childbearing years. It is a symbol of allegiance to the  
noble project of the city.

The banks of volunteers manning cell phones have been replaced by  
a single seamless computer network. Unprecedented breakthroughs  
in artificial intelligence have created a very impressive system.  
The RADs offer to their wearers far more than instructions on  
who to mate with.

Potentially the biggest payoff of the sophisticated computer  
network and its RADs is that they allow a massive scientific  
experiment that could allow for further dramatic increases in  
fertility.

It has been known from the beginning that unusual sexual  
practices -- including, to everyone's consternation, rape -- are  
associated with higher fertility. With the ability to dictate  
matings not only of particular males and females but the  
particular circumstances of those matings, enormous amounts of  
high-quality data will be available. Hypotheses can be  
generated, tested, and refined, and then results can guide new  
experiments as part of an iterative cycle.

The experiment is finally in place.

\-------------

Gerald's RAD spoke, "She's behind the next big tree."

Helen's said, "Panties and jeans down, get on your hands and  
knees, please." Helen sighed. This was not her favorite  
position. Especially kneeling on dirt and pine needles. "Now  
please rub yourself to achieve lubrication." Gerald approached  
and they exchanged the briefest greetings. It didn't take Helen  
long to get lubricated, because she had already taken three loads  
of semen up her cunt that day from other men. Gerald's cock  
hardened quickly watching Helen massage herself. When she was  
ready she nodded to him.

Gerald's RAD spoke, "I think you know what to do."

"Yes, RAD, I think I do," he said, grinning.

Gerald knelt behind her and slid his organ up inside her. He  
humped away happily for a minute or two, stirring the semen from  
the other men as he thrust, then lunged up inside her and held  
himself deep during his ecstasy as he added his own sperm to the  
mix. As his pleasure faded, he pulled out and after a moment to  
recover from his orgasm he stood. Helen took the hand he offered  
to help her up. They stole an occasional glance but parted with  
a muttered "bye" and "see you".

It was one of the computer-generated matings of the new Salt lake  
City. Not romantic, but practical and matter-of-fact.

\-----------------  
Lori and Stephan

June 3rd  
Dear Stephan,

The weather here in Salt Lake is magnificent. The skies are  
clear the air is pleasant and dry. It's now 43 days since I  
left. So far I've been able to write every day, but will you  
forgive me if I miss one some time? I miss you every day. I beg  
you once again to reconsider. Let me go over our argument again.  
I want a child. I want a child so badly that I am willing to  
have sex with a half dozen different men during my time when it  
rolls around once a month. When I lie down at night, though, I  
want to lie down next to you. I want to make love to you. I  
want to cook for you, to read the paper with you, to take those  
romantic weekend getaways (here, by the way, those weekend  
getaways are virtually free). If I do conceive a child, I want  
to raise him with you. I want you to be his daddy. You always  
wanted to be a daddy.

All my love,  
Lori

June 4th  
Dear Stephan,

Carl asked me to go out with him. He was one of my sex partners  
last month. I turned him down politely because I am waiting for  
you to join me. I miss you so much. I cry myself to sleep at  
night.

All my love,  
Lori

June 5th  
Dear Stephan,

It was my day today. I am very tired but I am making myself  
write you anyway because I love you. What is it like? Well,  
lots of sex, of course. Two doggy style today, two missionary,  
and two in the dark. One of them told me nasty things the whole  
time. Do I think of you every time? No. I don't think you'd  
believe me if I lied that way. They have nice bodies. Some of  
them are handsome. They pump their sperm into me. I let them do  
it because I want a baby. Our baby. They wouldn't be your  
genes, but it would still be your baby.

All my love,  
Lori

June 6th  
Dear Stephan,

Have you ever thought of your side of it? You get to, well, I'm  
uncomfortable using the word, but I know you like it. You get to  
FUCK a new woman every couple days. You get to FUCK her like  
there is no tomorrow. A lot of these guys don't pretend to make  
love to me. They FUCK me, and I can see that to them I am just a  
CUNT, nothing more. A warm, wet place to CUM. I'm hoping they  
can give me a baby. It's nothing like what we do together. But  
you can go FUCK the other women, shoot CUM into their CUNTS, then  
come back and make love with me.

All my love,  
Lori

July 4th  
Dear Stephan,

I missed writing you a letter yesterday. The first day I've  
missed since I've been here. Will you forgive me? It's just  
that it was my time yesterday, and it was really exhausting. And  
something happened that was interesting -- I hope you find it  
more than interesting. I hope it gives you a hard one and makes  
you think how you'd like to be here.

I was with a man but also a married couple. The man was for the  
wife and the husband was for me. That's where the first  
ejaculations happened, anyway, the big ones. We did lots of  
other stuff too. When the husband was doing me, his wife was  
there first, all over his body. She's the one who held my labia,  
I mean my CUNT, open while he slid in. She told him how much she  
wanted him to FUCK me and CUM inside me. She kissed him all over  
and stroked his balls. That man had a really happy expression on  
his face when he came, and at that moment he was grinning at me.

Later, the husband FUCKED his wife hard and fast, and even though  
it was his second time he came, then he rolled off and was  
panting. That's when the other man moved in. He came quietly  
just a few seconds after he stuck it in. Meanwhile, the wife was  
gazing lovingly at her husband while he was lost in afterglow.

Stefan, I want that so much for us. I want you to feel me guide  
your COCK into another woman's CUNT and admire you humping away  
and then urge you to CUM in her CUNT. I want to feel you FUCK me  
sometimes, hard the way you like it, I want that for you, and  
then I want to gaze into your eyes while the other guy does his  
quick little breeding thing. Will you come join me, please?

All my love,  
Lori

July 5th,  
Dear Stephan,

I cried myself to sleep last night. I want you so bad. I went  
to the nursery today and played with the babies. I want one of  
them so bad. Come join me. We can have one too -- I hope. And  
don't forget me sliding your DICK into another woman's TWAT, and  
telling you to FUCK her. You can squeeze my TIT when you CUM in  
her, you can squeeze it so hard it hurts me. Then FUCK me, and  
come home that night and FUCK me more, and sleep with me, and  
then the next night FUCK me again, and the next, and hug me, and  
please? Please?

All my love,  
Lori

The doorbell rang. Lori answered, and standing on the doorstep  
was the answer to her prayers. She suppressed the impulse to  
leap into his arms -- she knew he didn't like that. She muzzled  
her screams to mere squeaks of joy, and she fought back tears.

And he was official, too. Not on some sort of visiting permit.   
He wore a RAD in his left ear.

He still wasn't exactly smiling. "Doggy style, in the bathtub,  
right now," Stephan said, watching her closely.

Lori didn't hesitate, not for a millisecond. She beamed a smile  
and raced to the bathroom, tugging him along. She had never let  
him do it like that, ever. In the old days it had been a little  
festering sore with them. A contest of wills. And now she  
didn't hesitate, not for a moment. He thought if she would do  
that, she must really want him back. Yet she had been getting  
fucked so many different ways that her aversion to doggy style in  
the bathtub had vanished long before.

The truth was, he loved Lori very much and had missed her  
terribly when she was gone. She had gotten her way, getting him  
to move to Salt Lake. But then she had managed to make some  
concessions to him too -- ones she never would have made before.  
Fucking all those other babes later -- that would be great too.

He didn't know how much her RAD had helped her devise and carry  
out her plan to get him back.

Lori and Stephan wouldn't get to do too many of their matings  
together in the way Lori had described in her letter; that was  
kind of like an introductory rate on a credit card. But he would  
adapt.


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------------  
Sally

Sally's mother and father took her to the Registration Center  
when she turned eight so she could get her very own RAD.

Three days were required for the entire procedure. On the first  
she had a full physical and a sample of her DNA was taken to be  
sequenced.

On the second day she was fitted with her device. "Reproductive  
Assistive Device." Everyone called them RADs, of course.

She was first given IV sedation while the sensor portion was  
implanted into her skull, leaving a dime-sized smooth metal  
surface showing. The sensor portion had tiny wires attached to  
various nerves to measure sex and stress hormones, respiration  
and heart rate, and nervous system arousal. But the sensor part  
by itself was just inert wires.

The main part of the device fit over her ear and attached  
magnetically to the metal surface on her skull. The earpiece  
with its built-in microphone functioned as a cell phone which she  
could use in the normal fashion. However, when the RAD wished to  
communicate with her it overrode any call she was on. There was  
an arm that folded into the unit that could also be extended in  
front of her left eye to serve as a tiny computer screen.  
Finally, it functioned as a GPS system so that her precise  
location could be tracked.

For all its smarts, the RAD had no ability to stimulate or change  
her brain in any way; all it could do was listen in and offer  
commentary.

During the second day the speaker in her RAD came on from time to  
time and she heard an impersonal voice conveying some brief  
factual information. The Registration Center kept it overnight  
for some final adjustments.

At the beginning of the third day Sally was led into a quiet room  
by a pleasant woman. When they were seated on opposite sides of  
a table, the woman produced Sally's RAD like it was a treasure  
and held it out towards her.

"Sally, this is your RAD. It can help you. It can be your  
friend, if you are a good friend to it."

Sally took it and with solemnity placed it behind her ear, then  
felt it magnetically snap into place against the little metal  
implant. She paused.

"Say hello to it, Sally."

"Ummm, hi RAD, I'm Sally."

"Hello Sally. I'm pleased to meet you." It spoke with a girl's  
voice. A big girl, maybe, like a big sister. She would have  
liked a big sister.

"Where are you?"

"Well, um, right behind your ear."

"But not really, right?"

"Well, I'm various places, I guess. I'm like a huge spider with  
a zillion legs that aren't attached and jiggle all over the  
place."

Sally laughed.

Suddenly it shifted to the voice of a much older woman, "We'll  
get along just fine, Sally, if you just do everything I tell you  
to."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hold your breath, and don't breathe out until I say!"

Sally started holding her breath.

"That's it, Sally. Good girl." Many seconds went by. "Just a  
little longer. You're doing great." Sally was rapidly running  
out of air. "Keep going, you're a good girl."

Sally let out her breath and gulped air.

"Oh, you bad, bad girl! I didn't tell you you could breathe!"

"But I had to, you silly thing," Sally half-giggled.

"Oops, I forgot."

The woman rose. "You two seem to be getting on fine."

The RAD chirped in her ear, "Sally, say 'Thank you,  
Jigglypants'".

Sally giggled. "That wouldn't be nice!"

The woman spoke, with a bit of a sparkle. "Good day, Sally. My  
name is Jigglypants. Call me if you need me."

Sally's mouth dropped open. "But..."

"All the RADs are good friends, Sally. Mine told me to tell you  
my name was Jigglypants, so I did. What did yours tell you?"

"It told me to say, 'Thanks you, Jigglypants'".

The woman laughed. "There they go, playing tricks again."

The RAD spoke, "Yeah, Sally. Fooled you. Teehee! Say, would  
you like to go see a horse?"

"A real live horse?"

"Yes! Turn right once you're out the door, then I'll tell you  
where to go next."

She had a good time with her RAD. After feeding the horse an  
apple and admiring it a bit, the RAD whisked her off in search of  
Smarties and M&Ms. It could tell her how to open combination  
locks and how to negotiate mazes. It led her to another girl.  
The RADs gave each of them four words to say, and when they  
alternated saying their words it made a joke. The RAD had her  
find a little stick and then directed her to meet yet another  
girl. The two sticks together gave instructions for how to reach  
an outdoor ice cream parlor where other girls had gathered.

That third day was the start of a pattern: Good things happened  
when she followed the suggestions her RAD made.

The RAD was waterproof and comfortable to wear while sleeping.   
She had been encouraged to leave it on at all times, yet she was  
free to take it off for brief periods. Partly because she knew  
she could, she rarely felt the need.

Her RAD never ordered her to do anything, it just gave  
suggestions. It didn't tell her to start her homework, but  
usually when it made the suggestion it was a good time to do it.  
If it suggested she sit with a new girl at lunch, they usually  
had a really good conversation. If she didn't take its  
suggestion to take a detour on a walk she might run into a creepy  
guy or an unpleasant barking dog. Following its instructions she  
might get to see a gorgeous sunset or find the end of a party  
where some of her favorite ice cream was about to be thrown out.  
It never gave her test answers or did her homework for her, but  
it could be a patient tutor.

The RAD also became her friend. She could tell it about her day  
and it would listen and offer comforting words, sometimes making  
useful suggestions.

When she was twelve Sally went back to the Registration Center.   
She knew from friends that at this visit they would start doing  
stuff related to Sex. She knew about sex but didn't think much  
about it herself.

She filled out a series of questionnaires on things she did and  
did not like. Some of them asked about sex stuff, though she was  
told she could leave them blank if she really wanted to. A  
kindly lady asked her a seemingly endless series of questions,  
including some intimate ones. Later she had electrodes hitched  
up to her all over and they showed her still pictures, movies and  
sound recordings -- many of them sexual. While she watched she  
answered more questions by pressing buttons.

She knew it was age sixteen when everything changed. That was  
when a girl was required to have sex. Blech. She also knew it  
was with multiple partners as directed by her RAD, but that part  
didn't make her shudder more than just the sex part.

The RAD system was going to ease her gradually into sex long  
before she turned sixteen.

\----------  
Sally's first period came when she was twelve and a half. The  
RAD knew this from monitoring her hormones and was kind enough to  
wake her up in the night so she could put a pad on and not leak  
all over the sheets.

When the RAD asked about her interests, naturally one subject  
that came up more and more was boys. She told it how she felt  
about all of them, including of course which ones she really  
liked. Occasionally when the RAD instructed her to go to a  
certain spot, an interesting boy showed up and they might have a  
conversation, sometimes awkward but usually interesting if not  
exciting.

The RAD occasionally sounded her out for specifically sexual  
feelings.

A year passed, and she found her hand straying to the spot  
between her legs as she thought of cute boys. She confided this  
to the RAD, which then suggested that she try -- only if she felt  
like it -- a certain rhythmic motion. It felt good, then after a  
bit of practice she had her first great wave of pleasure and  
sense of release and satisfaction. She then knew what an orgasm  
was. She felt more urgent stirrings within herself as she  
thought of boys.

One night the RAD woke her after she had been asleep for an hour  
and asked if she wanted to hear her parents making love. Part of  
her was grossed out, but a stronger part was curious. So she  
very quietly walked into the hall and stood outside their door.   
She could hear rustling and creaking, little moans and sighs,  
grunts from her father, purring from her mother. She heard a  
yelp from her mother and a big sigh from her father. The RAD had  
her creep back to bed before there was any danger of being  
discovered. She was aware that she had gotten moist between her  
legs as she listened.

One day following the RAD's suggestion she happened to bump into  
a boy by the name of Foster on the way home from school, and they  
started walking together. She thought he was cute, maybe more  
than cute. Foster pantomimed removing her RAD. She felt a small  
thrill as she left it with his on the grass with their backpacks.  
They stood some distance down the sidewalk of the deserted  
street.

"Does it give you the creeps sometimes, those things?"

"Ummmm."

"It tells me good stuff mostly, but what if it tells me to walk  
off a cliff or something?"

Sally had been pretty happy with her RAD, but she was eager to  
follow the conversation wherever Foster led. "Oooh, I suppose it  
could, couldn't it? I hadn't thought of that."

"Would you go an hour without it?" he asked.

"What would we do?"

"We could walk, maybe get an ice cream?"

"OK." She decided to take a little risk. "You know what those  
RADs are for, right?" she said with a flirty smile.

Foster looked at her a little uneasily, but then smiled. He got  
the hint, and reached out his hand to her. A flutter of  
excitement ran through her as she took it.

He moved closer, then reached behind her back with his other arm  
to draw her close. She felt a little faint as she saw his face  
gliding down towards hers. Their lips met in a light little  
kiss, then they kissed again.

He started breathing harder and kissing her passionately. She  
was enjoying this, feeling her body slowly responding. Suddenly  
his hand grabbed her butt and squeezed her to him.

Sally was alarmed and embarrassed so she broke away.

"I guess I um, ought to be getting home."

"Me too, yeah."

They returned to their packs and put their RADs back on, and with  
mumbled goodbyes went their separate ways.

Sally was confused. The handholding and the kiss had been  
wonderful, as had feeling his warm body against her, but then the  
squeeze on her butt had been upsetting. It had been exciting,  
especially now as she thought about it later, but it had startled  
her at the time and she wasn't sure she felt ready for that.

"RAD?"

"Yes, Sally?"

"Foster took my hand and kissed me, and it was so exciting! But  
then he grabbed my butt and I got scared."

"I wondered what you had been doing while you had cast me off  
thoughtlessly to lie unwanted, lonely, rejected on the ground."

"Oh, come off it, RAD..."

"What you do with a boy is certainly of interest to me."

"Foster wanted to take you guys off, so we did."

"You can take me off any time, of course. Don't worry about my  
feelings." She thought she heard it sniff.

She paused, then continued, "Did you hear what I said about  
Foster?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, is he a creep? I felt kind of like he was in my private  
space. Like he didn't care what I thought."

"That's interesting."

There was a pause. "Well, what should I think?"

"Do you want my advice?"

"Yes!" she said with some exasperation.

"Very well. Sometimes boys are taken with a surge of strong  
sexual feelings and don't always know how to express them. Since  
he felt intense sexual arousal, he assumed you did too, and he  
assumed you would like to have your ass grabbed like that."

Sally felt a little tingle of excitement to hear the RAD talk  
about her ass. "Oh. Hmmmm. So, he could learn?"

"Why, yes. His RAD has been talking with him about it."

\------------

"Sally, I'm sorry about what I did."

"Well, thanks. It wasn't bad, I just wasn't ready."

"OK, I'll try to pay more attention to your signals." That  
sounded like a line that came straight from his RAD.

They continued their walk.

"Ummm, Foster. Would you like to come to my place?"

"Sure!"

When they arrived she gave him a quick tour, and then he said, a  
little shyly, "Do you have your own bedroom? With a door that  
shuts?"

Sally smiled.

As the door shut behind them, her RAD said, "OK Sally, dear,  
you've got a boy in your bedroom. You're on your own now. Have  
fun!"

As part of undressing each other Foster fumbled with the catch on  
her bra for some time, getting obviously embarrassed. She  
reached back to unfasten it but was embarrassed for him, not  
realizing that bra catches are frequently a mystery to boys. She  
was also a little embarrassed when her breasts were exposed to a  
boy for the first time. But he looked appreciative.

Soon they stripped down to panties and underpants. She was very  
curious about the bulge so plainly visible in his.

His hands were all over her top but he rapidly focused on her  
breasts, squeezing them in a way that was exciting but not all  
that physically pleasurable. His hand found its way between her  
legs after massaging her thighs, then pressed against her  
panties. She slid off her panties to show a boy her privates for  
the first time. He took his underpants off and she saw with  
excitement his fully engorged member. He rubbed her pussy lips  
for a minute or so, feeling her excitement build.

Sally was thrilled as Foster raised himself above her and placed  
his cock at her opening. He then spread her pussy lips so far  
apart that it hurt a little, and when he pressed into her it was  
uncomfortable. She had no hymen to break, but her pussy just  
wasn't ready for him, somehow. It wasn't used to being opened up  
that far. Foster realized something was wrong but didn't know  
what to do about it. His body had its own overwhelming urge, so  
he surged inside her up to the hilt, then thrust back and forth.  
After a minute or so his brain fogged out in orgasm as he plunged  
deep and let loose his seed inside her with an "Oh, Sally!" They  
were virgins no more. He had had an amazing orgasm, but he knew  
Sally had not had a good time.

After waiting a suitable interval that masked how upset she was,  
Sally went to her private bathroom which was right off her  
bedroom. She was dying to talk with her RAD, and just as she  
closed the door she could hear Foster in the other room  
whispering to his.

"Oh, RAD, it didn't feel right! I mean it felt great until he  
started doing it to me."

"I am not surprised. His RAD and I could tell there was a  
mismatch in expectations, but we judged that it was more  
important to let you two be alone with the experience than  
intervene. Do you think we made the right decision?"

"Umm. I don't know."

"That is useful information. If you do not have a strong  
reaction against hearing from me in intimate situations I will be  
more likely to speak up in the future."

"But what about now? I lost my virginity, but I hoped it would  
feel good."

"Would you like to try this again with Foster?"

"Yeah, if it will feel better."

"Foster had a very nice orgasm, you know. He had a fabulous time  
coming inside you."

"That's nice," she thought, with a smile. "Seeing him like that  
was pretty cool. But what about me?"

"He pumped a lot of sperm into you."

"Great, but what about me?"

"Oh yes, you. He knew you weren't too happy, but he didn't know  
what to do."

"So what's going to be different?"

"Ah. Foster will stimulate you for much longer than he did  
before, and your vagina will be able to accommodate his penis far  
more harmoniously. 99% of girls in your situation will not think  
it hurts, and 80% will think it feels very good."

"Percentages, no less..."

"You have learned about percentages in school, haven't you?"

"Yes! Of course... Oh, you're joking, aren't you?"

"Um, yes, I was."

She returned to the bedroom and she and Foster smiled at each  
other a little uncertainly.

This time Foster sucked on her breasts, giving an intensity of  
pleasure she hadn't felt before from his fingers. He massaged  
her pussy lips in a more artful manner, sliding his fingers  
inside to touch her clit. It wasn't the way she did it, but in a  
way it was more exciting for that.

"Mmmm, Sally. I bet that feels good," spoke her RAD. "I'd love  
to have a body so I could feel that good!"

Sally didn't want to talk to her RAD and wasn't entirely sure she  
wanted to listen.

"I think your vagina is hot and wet now, ready for his penis."

Foster tentatively moved on top of her, picking up her signal  
that it was OK.

This time he slid in little by little instead of all at once.   
Sally felt nothing but pleasure at his organ thrusting  
insistently inside her. His pleasure was also much greater as  
his cock was massaged by a hot, wet and hungry pussy.

"That's how it feels to have good sex, Sally. Relish how he  
fills up your pussy, and pounds away with that big cock of his.   
He wants to give you another load of sperm."

She felt a surge of excitement, and the RAD sensed she liked the  
narrative. "He's about to come in you. You probably feel him  
getting a little harder?" She did. "Feel those huge strokes,  
Sally. Ready, set, ... there! He spurted in you!"

Sally was right on the edge, but she felt stuck there.

Foster's rhythm slowed and then he stopped. He raised his head  
and looked at her, panting and grinning.

"Better?" he said.

"Mmm-hmmm," she said sincerely. It had felt great, but she also  
felt frustrated.

They rested in each other's arms for half an hour.

Quietly, in her ear, she heard, "Sally, if you are willing to try  
girl-on-top position you might well come. If you're interested,  
squeeze once as if you are holding back pee." Sally thought for  
a moment. What would it be like to be on top of him? She wasn't  
sure -- it could be embarrassing. But she really wanted to come.  
So she gave a squeeze.

Foster then heard, "Foster, are you willing to do it again lying  
on your back with Sally above you? I think it would make her  
really happy. If so, squeeze your penis once like you are  
holding back pee." Foster didn't have to delay. He clamped his  
sphincter shut more tightly. This made his cock twitch. Sally  
saw it, and smiled to realize that the RADs were playing  
matchmaker again.

"Sally, if you would like -- and it's totally up to you -- you  
could use your hand to gently stroke Foster's penis. I think he  
would like that." Sally was happy to. In two bouts of  
lovemaking so far she hadn't touched him. She now cradled his  
organ in her hand and examined it. She marveled at this cock  
that was so alien to her but that fit so well into her and could  
give her such pleasure. It rapidly hardened as she caressed it  
and she marveled at the transformation.

He stroked between her legs again. She was already quite wet  
with the lubrication of their previous sex, aided considerably by  
his two loads of semen. Some had leaked onto the bed sheets, but  
much remained within. She was soon ready. He flipped onto his  
back and she raised herself above him. She was surprised how  
high up she had to lift herself to get her pussy over the tip of  
his cock.

It was hard to get the angle right. As she feared, she felt  
embarrassed. "How do we do this?" she asked Foster.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Dunno. Feels great, anyway," and he  
smiled, easing the tension of the moment.

"Hey, RAD, how do we get this to work?"

"What is the difficulty?" said her RAD with a sort of echo.   
Everyone knew that when a RAD did that then all the RADs in the  
room were saying the same thing.

"I can't get his cock to slide in at the right angle."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I have no sensors to let me  
guide you. I suggest you experiment," the RAD continued in its  
echo voice. Yeah, there were things a RAD just didn't know.   
After a brief pause it added, "I'm sure you hot little bunnies  
can figure it out" They both laughed.

"I like my hot little bunny," he said.

So she systematically moved around, trying to poke him into her  
at different angles, making kind of a little game of it. When  
she found the right angle she slid down over him very quickly,  
rapidly engulfing him inside her. Their smiles gave way to more  
serious expressions. A geometry problem had suddenly resolved  
itself into urgent sexual pleasure.

When she hit bottom and their pubic bones met she felt filled up  
more fully than she ever had before. She then lifted herself up  
and down, paying careful attention to just how their pubic bones  
bumped together, carefully coaxing her clit to swelling thrills.  
Within five minutes, encouraged by Foster's obvious excitement,  
she screamed as she felt her own pleasure break in a huge wave.   
Her orgasm went on as she rode Foster hard. He gave a gasp and  
pushed upward like a volcano, lifting Sally six inches in the air  
as he joined her in orgasm. The power of his body in fulfilling  
his desire gave her another spasm of genital pleasure. Sally  
then felt a little unsteady and lay down beside him, their organs  
separating.

The RADs echoed, "I think she came that time, Foster." They  
smiled. And then, speaking just to her, her RAD said,  
"Congratulations, Sally. Your first orgasm during sex, and a  
great one it was."

They looked into each other's eyes briefly, then kissed for a few  
seconds. But their mutual total satisfaction made them both  
sleepy and they drifted off in each other's arms.

Sally decided that her RAD gave her very good advice when it came  
to sex.

Foster and Sally met every day after school. They tried to do  
other activities first, but they soon ended up in the urgent  
lovemaking that was what they really both craved. Soon they  
skipped any pretense and headed straight for each other's  
passionate embrace.

They didn't try to hide any of this from Sally's parents, who  
suppressed any feelings they might have had about it. It was in  
any event illegal to interfere with any two consenting people  
having sex, no matter the age.

\--------------------

Sally was 14 but Foster was a year older. They both knew that  
government policy was going to require them to have sex with  
other people when they turned 16. They had both thought of this  
as something to worry about in the far distant future, but now  
the future for Foster was rapidly approaching. They both also  
knew that it was good to ramp up gradually to multiple partners  
while it was still voluntary.

Following the indirect suggestion of their RADs, they enjoyed a  
special afternoon to share their last sex before they would be  
untrue to each other. To minimize jealousy, they both met their  
next sexual partner on the same day.

Sally's new partner was Garret. They talked with some ease as  
they walked together to his house after school. Unbeknownst to  
Sally, Garret's RAD was giving him hints about what to say next  
when the conversation lagged. In his bedroom he started kissing  
her. But Sally didn't really feel right about it; kissing was  
something she wanted to save for Foster. Garret started  
undressing her but she thought they should just strip without  
making it part of foreplay. Their RADs remained silent, knowing  
only that they both were feeling pleasure and that anxiety was  
within acceptable limits. As Sally lay back on the bed Garret  
licked and fondled her breasts for a minute or two, much to  
Sally's delight. Then he used his hand between her legs.

His RAD then said, "I think she would really like it if you used  
your tongue between her legs." Garret had had the hots for Sally  
for some time and would consent to anything.

"Sally," said her RAD. "You lucky girl. Garret is going to lick  
you between the legs. Your first cunnilingus! Enjoy yourself!"

As his tongue worked inside her pussy lips and found her clit,  
she very quickly found out why girls adored this.

"Mmmm, very nice Sally, eh?" said the RAD.

Foster hadn't wanted to do this, though she had suggested it to  
him only in passing.

The pure pleasure pulsed throughout her loins. She bucked her  
hips, trying to moderate herself so as not to bruise Garret's  
face. He wet his fingers with her juices and reached up to  
massage both nipples with his hands while licking her clitoris  
strongly and quickly. The pleasure built more quickly than she  
was accustomed to and took her by surprise. She convulsed with  
orgasm, yelping with the intensity of it.

Garret then slid his body up to lie beside her. As she recovered  
she started fondling his cock, which was already pretty hard.   
She wondered if she should give him some head. She was still a  
little grossed out by the idea, though since Garret had done her  
it would seem only fair. But she figured her RAD would suggest  
it if it was a good idea.

She wanted to be on top, but she'd be embarrassed if he didn't  
agree or was awkward about it. She couldn't ask her RAD; Garret  
would hear and then she might as well ask him directly.

Her RAD was smart, however. It had no way of knowing for sure  
that was what she wanted, but it made an educated guess. It also  
knew that Garret would agree to almost anything. "Why don't you  
push him onto his back and take him. You may be a naughty girl,  
but it will feel soooo good," it said with a mischievous overtone  
to its voice. Encouraged by its words, she rolled him over and  
impaled herself on him from above. She had mastered the geometry  
with Foster. Garret looked about as happy and grateful as a  
person could look and gasped as she consumed him all the way up  
inside her.

She rocked up and down. Her clit was very happy. The pleasure  
was intense, but orgasm just wasn't happening for her and she  
started to feel embarrassed. Taking in her embarrassment her RAD  
said, "He's having such a good time he will wait all day, and  
that rod of his will stay hard forever." After a pause, "When he  
sees your gorgeous smooth body humping away on him and your  
little breasts jiggling up and down, he's thrilled. Look at your  
nipples." Sally realized she did look pretty sexy up there  
riding her man, gobbling up his cock over and over again.   
Impaled to the hilt she felt the pleasure increase. She felt so  
close, but still wasn't sure she would get herself over the top.  
Just at that point the RAD said, "Come on, Sally, grab him, fuck  
him, milk him. You're a great little cunt. Fuck him! Fuck  
him!" The naughty words tripped her over the edge. Her climax  
seized her loins, flooding her with pleasure, her cunt spasming.  
After all her aftershocks simmered down she collapsed beside him,  
breathing heavily.

Talking to Garret and her RAD at the same time, she said, "It  
talked dirty to me! I didn't know you knew words like that."

The RAD laughed and said in its echoey way, "You would be  
surprised if you knew how much I know. 'Shit, piss, fuck, cunt,  
cocksucker, motherfucker, and tits.'"

"Huh?"

"It's from an old comedy record."

After a little pause the RAD spoke again, "He's been so nice to  
you, now if you're willing it would be very sweet of you to  
return the favor by acting like a little doggy." She felt a  
little surge of fear. That idea felt a little gross and  
humiliating to her.

But she realized they were just passing feelings. All of this  
sex stuff was exciting. Garret certainly had been nice to her,  
and she was willing to try it. Whatever else Garret was, he was  
kind and attuned to her pleasure. He had used his tongue on her,  
and she shivered to remember how good that had felt.

She got up on her hands and knees and stuck her butt up in the  
air. Garret got up on his knees from behind her and caressed her  
all over. He massaged her pussy lips and teased her with a  
minute or so of exquisite work with his tongue. Then she felt  
the soft but firm organ surge decisively into her. She liked the  
sensation of being filled from that angle; it seemed like his  
cock was in deeper in her than ever before. He grabbed her hips  
and began thrusting away, fast and deep. She felt like a  
primitive animal and found it naughty and all the more exciting  
for that. She wasn't feeling much direct pleasure as nothing was  
touching her clitoris, but this was Garret's time.

"That big dog is taking his hot little bitch. That's you, hot  
little bitch," her RAD said, the dirty talk again thrilling her.  
He kept plunging in and out, gasping and moaning. His  
fingernails bit into her butt at the same time he lunged himself  
up inside her deeper than ever and let out a giant "Arrgggghhh!"  
With his upward lunge his cock jammed against the end of her  
cunt and she winced a little. Garret stayed wedged deep inside  
her, his cock forcing spurt after spurt up inside her depths.   
Then he withdrew and collapsed on the bed beside her, a silly  
grin on his face.

Suddenly Garret came into focus as a boy she had barely met  
before, and she suddenly felt exposed and degraded at his doing  
her like a dog.

Sensing the surge of emotion, her RAD asked, "What's the matter  
Sally? You can tell both of us."

Garret looked at her with concern:

"I'm really happy you let me do it from the rear like that, and  
I'm sorry if it didn't work so well for you."

He was probably coached by his RAD to say that, but it looked  
like he meant it too.

Sally chose her next words without the help of her RAD. "It's  
OK, it felt good but then a little weird. Maybe I've had enough  
for today."

The RADs had a different idea. Garret's got him up on his hands  
and knees like a little bitch, his head down, looking contrite.

"Mount him and grab his butt, if you like," said her RAD. It  
seemed weird but it also seemed right. There was Garret in a  
submissive posture. She humped away behind him, and though she  
had nothing to penetrate him with she had that feeling of  
dominating him. It eased considerably her own sense of having  
been degraded.

He smiled at her and she at him. Now the RADs gently suggested  
it was time for her to go.

Garret wasn't her dear Foster, but it had been pretty much fun.   
Make that a whole lot of fun.

She had a little surge of jealousy thinking of Foster doing it  
with another girl, but it felt OK as she considered all she had  
just done.

\--------------

Sally's RAD had told her she was just starting to ovulate, so  
this was the most auspicious time to have sex. She consented to  
the RAD's suggestion that she go over to Davio's house the next  
day after school.

After they stripped she found herself filled with just plain lust  
for this dark body. Davio was a little older, and when he sucked  
her breasts and used his fingers between her legs it was apparent  
that his experience gave him a touch that her peer lovers didn't  
have. Feeling her animal side take over she started to turn him  
onto his back to mount him, but he pressed back and turned her  
onto her back and soon had slid into her. She was both annoyed  
and excited by his taking charge of the situation.

He pumped into her slow and deep, but after a while he also slid  
his fingers between the two of them where their pubic mats  
rubbed, and with his fingers he quickly brought Sally to a  
crashing orgasm. As she came down, Davio just kept pumping slow  
and deep. After another 20 minutes she rose to a second orgasm,  
a small one, and still he kept going. He went on for the better  
part of an hour, and while it was warm and pleasant, she became  
aware that she was getting a little sore.

"Um, this is great, but, um, I'm starting to get a little sore."

"Very good, Sally!" said her RAD. "I knew something was  
bothering you but I wasn't sure what. Glad you told him."

Davio then gave her a lecherous smile, and locking eyes with her  
he pumped hard and fast for under a minute before exploding up  
inside her, letting loose with a guttural shout. He immediately  
pulled out, and as he caught his breath said, "Hope that didn't  
hurt at the end?"

"No," Sally said, though it actually had not felt so great. She  
made a mental note to tell boys when she got the least bit  
uncomfortable, so they would have time to finish off before it  
really started hurting.

Davio didn't have much interest in snuggling, it appeared, and  
she soon got the hint, dressed, and left.

\----------

Sally and Foster's infatuation had been based almost exclusively  
on sex, which was now something they shared with other people.   
Sally had experienced Garret's tongue. Foster for his part had  
had the experience of women with fuller hips and bigger boobs,  
women who could squeeze their pussies at just the right moment to  
maximize his pleasure. He especially liked those mouths that  
enveloped him and the sheer joy those darting tongues could bring  
him.

They found themselves spending less and less time together, and  
then one day they were done, something they never really noticed  
at the time because they simply stopped suggesting getting  
together.

\--------------

The week before she turned 16 Sally paid another lengthy visit to  
the Registration Center. As at her 12-year-old visit she was  
shown sexually related still pictures and movies. They were more  
extensive and explicit than before, featuring all kinds of boys  
and men, girls and women, in various combinations and positions.  
She watched some where the men seemed to be forcing the women  
against their will, some the opposite, some where people were  
tied up. She watched many group scenes. Some of the boys and  
girls seemed a bit on the young side to be doing these things.   
She watched anal sex. Her reactions were being recorded for  
hints as to her sexual tastes. The computers would include this  
information in their massive databases, trying to find  
relationships of variables that would yield more pregnancies.

Her counselor Diane was a pleasant woman in her 30s. She  
reminded Sally that when she turned 16, her RAD would choose her  
sexual partners and activities. It would give her considerable  
leeway most of the month -- including the ability to just not  
have sex and concentrate on other aspects of her life.

But during her fertile days the RAD would guide her life. She  
didn't have to take all the suggestions her RAD made, but Diane  
strongly recommended that she not refuse her RAD very often. The  
counselor noted that the RAD could make her life more or less  
pleasant, and most girls quickly decided to take just about all  
the advice they were given. She was issued a vibrator and told  
to familiarize herself with it. Some of the encounters would be  
ordered on short notice, and for her comfort she should have a  
means for getting fully aroused quickly.

\------------

"O Sally!" her RAD chirped in her ear in a singsong voice one  
afternoon around 4pm.

"Yeah?"

"You have entered your fertile phase, and now I will be master of  
your life. Bwahaahaaaa!"

"Gee thanks, RAD." A little surge of anger went through her.   
"Who gets to fuck me first?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes."

At 9:15 she heard the doorbell and a murmur of voices as her  
father let the visitor in.

The man knocked twice on her door before entering. She was  
stunned to see a vague-looking older man, bald and paunchy, who  
introduced himself as Adam. "I'm here to mate with you, missy!"  
he chuckled.

"Really?" she said in a small voice.

"Really," said her RAD soothingly.

"Excuse me, sir," she said and retreated to the bathroom.

"What the hell is this, RAD?"

"This is your first mate. He is a bit unlike your previous  
lovers, I admit."

"He's gross!" she said.

"Nonetheless, he is your first mate, and I would appreciate it  
very much if you would mate with him. You must remove all your  
clothing, but you can choose whatever position you choose."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered.

Battling her revulsion, she stripped in the bathroom and warmed  
herself up quickly with her vibrator, feeling her body responding  
almost against her will.

Returning and hardly looking at Adam she got into doggy position  
on the bed and presented her rear end to him. "You can be as  
quick as you like," she said, in a tone that was civil but not in  
the least warm.

Adam grinned as he dropped his trousers and briefs.

"You sure are sexy, missy. I love you young ones. Nice ass,  
nice little tits. There, I've gotten myself good and hard  
already. Ready for your stallion, young filly?" He paused.   
"Ready for me to slide in?" Sally nodded, and felt his organ  
slide inside, as warm and hard as any man's. "Ooo, you sure are  
hot and wet. I'll be making you wetter pretty soon, heh heh  
heh."

Sally was feeling angry. "Can you just keep quiet and get this  
over with?"

The RAD spoke kindly but with firmness in her ear, "It's  
important to be civil to all your mates."

"Yeah, well fuck you," she whispered to it.

"Ooooo, the filly is touchy," said Adam. "I'm not as spry as I  
used to be, but I'll try to plaster your cunt with my sperm  
pretty soon now." He muttered to himself, "Oh baby, hot little  
cunt, maybe I can knock her up, wouldn't that be something!   
Touchy, but still a good fuck. Tight little cunts, these little  
ones. Feeling pretty good, aren't we Dickie? This little girl  
ordered up a sperm shake; I think we can do it."

Sally gritted her teeth but kept silent.

"Ready, ballsies? Ummmph, that's it, snuggle up, get the shake  
ready. This cunt needs one." His rhythm got faster. "Sperm  
shake, comin' up. Fuck cunt, mmm, fuck cunt. Hot little girl,  
nice grip. Mmmm. Fuck cunt, Fuck. Cunt, cunt, cunt. Mmm.   
Almost, cunt. Mmmm. Ahhh. OOOOOOH!" His rhythm slowed and he  
pressed in just a little harder. After a pause and just a touch  
out of breath he continued, "There you go, missy. Sperm shake,  
just where you ordered it."

"OK, you can go now!" said Sally.

"Touchy, touchy. Still felt nice, real nice. Touchy, but a very  
nice fuck, young dear." He withdrew and pulled briefs and  
trousers back up before leaving. "Have a pleasant evening."

And he was gone.

"Gross!!!" she yelled to her RAD.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Feeling pleasure?"

Now that Sally thought about it, annoyed as she was, she was  
pretty hot. A cock had just been gliding in and out of her. And  
that dirty talk had been erotic, disgusting as Adam was. "Yes."

"Perhaps your vibrator would feel good."

As usual the RAD's suggestion felt right. Within a minute she  
had a fine orgasm, hearing almost against her will, "... hot  
little cunt, nice grip, fuck..."

After she rested a bit, she decided to have a serious talk with  
her RAD.

"Is that what it's like to be 16? Gross guys?"

"Some of your mates will be less appealing than others."

"All the time I've been growing up you always got me hot boys.   
And then I turn 16 and you give me that ... that ... nasty old  
lump."

"The survival of the human race requires extreme measures. We  
have to use Adam's sperm too; he might be able to father a  
child."

"The world would be better off without a turd like that fathering  
children."

"Pull down your eyescreen, please."

"Why?"

"I want to show you a few things."

Sally pulled it down.

"Here he is at age 21 and 25."

He was decent looking.

"And here is at 35, with his two sons."

He looked like a good man, and his sons seemed happy.

"As men get older they can't always get erections or achieve  
orgasm. When he talks like that it's his way of getting himself  
excited enough. He doesn't mean any harm."

Sally felt a little better. Not much, mind you, just a little.

\-------------------

"Mommy!"

"Yes, dear? How was your first RAD sex?"

"Can we take our RADs off and talk outside?"

"Sure, if you wish."

When they were outside she spoke, "Mommy, he was gross! He  
called me dirty names and he did me like a doggy!"

"I did see him on his way out, and I agree he wasn't the most  
attractive fellow."

"I'll say! Do I have to keep doing this?"

"Yes, dear, I think you do. You know I often mate with men who  
aren't very pleasant. You've seen some of them."

"Yes... yes I have." She considered some notably unappealing men  
who had gone into her mother's bedroom.

"But I want to choose who I do it with!"

"Of course you do, dear, we all do. And you know why we don't  
get to, not on this one day a month?"

"Yeah, I know." The reason for their strange lifestyle had been  
explained to her endlessly. Babies. It was all about getting  
pregnant and having babies.

\-------------------

"I hope you and your mother had a nice chat."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"No, RAD, no."

"OK, Sally, you don't have to tell me anything, but I'm always  
here to listen if you want."

\-----------------

Around 11:30 her RAD spoke. "Your next mate is available."

"Oh great, is this one as fat as a truck? Hasn't bathed in a  
year?"

"You will have to judge for yourself, but I think you will find  
him more appealing than your last one. Please proceed to the  
back yard."

It was a pleasant 78 degrees out, and she quickly saw the blanket  
with the figure on it.

As she came closer she saw he looked pretty young.

Her RAD spoke. "This young man Felix is a virgin, and very  
nervous. Your job is to help him in a pleasant, kind manner to  
lose his virginity. Not many girls would be good at this, but we  
think you will be."

She felt a little thrill at the flattery, then reflected with a  
little annoyance that she was valuing the good opinion of a  
computer.

As she sat on the blanket next to him she noticed he really was a  
cute boy on his way to handsome.

"Hello, Felix," she said with a smile.

"Hello," he returned timidly.

She ran her hands over his hair and shoulders. He just sat.

"Have you ever touched a girl before?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Stand up," she said, rising herself. "Let's do a slow dance."

They were standing under a tree in the pleasant evening air. He  
took her in dance position and they rocked back and forth.   
Mostly he was looking down, glancing up at her only now and then.  
He looked a little pale.

On a whim, she said, "RAD, some music?"

Each of them heard a slow waltz.

She moved in and turned the slow dance into a hug, then began  
rubbing her body against his.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You can touch me if  
you like. I would enjoy that."

He timidly ran his hand along the back of her head, over her  
neck, back and arms. She separated from him a little to expose  
her breasts to his touch, but he didn't take the hint. She  
leaned into his ear again, "You can touch my boobs if you like.   
You will find them on the top part of my chest." That broke the  
mood a little and he smiled at her, then proceeded to very  
lightly touch her dress over where her breasts were. She felt  
warmed by his timidity, but she also saw that at this rate they  
would be there all night.

"Let's take our clothes off."

She worked on his buttons, and he fumbled with hers. But their  
attempts to undress the other were mostly symbolic. They were of  
course most expert at disrobing themselves. He stared in wonder  
as the various parts of her ripe feminine body came into view.   
Her panties were the last article she slipped off. He didn't  
take his briefs off. She could see the bulge of his erect cock  
within. "Those too," she said.

"But, it's... um."

"Yes, it is hard," she said. "I'm really glad," she continued  
with a smile.

Reassured, he removed his briefs. She lay on the blanket on her  
side, and he followed suit. He reached out to her bare breasts  
tentatively and very gently. She pushed his hand against her  
much harder. "They aren't made of glass, and it feels better  
like that." She wasn't feeling too much physical pleasure, but  
she was delighted by this shy young thing. She started fondling  
his erection and heard him gasp.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sally," said her RAD. "But he is already  
excited enough that manual stimulation is not recommended. We  
feel it would be excellent for our program if his first  
ejaculation was inside your vagina." She liked that idea too.   
She lay back and spread her legs, moving his hand between her  
legs, where he rubbed gently. It was awkward, but it was still  
thrilling. She started wiggling her hips a little.

"Sally, his danger of premature ejaculation is mounting. Please  
encourage him to penetrate you immediately." She pulled on his  
arm, encouraging him to roll onto her. As he lowered himself she  
took his cock lightly and guided it against her opening. She  
wasn't terribly wet, but wet enough that it wouldn't hurt.

"OK, go ahead!" He pushed in, an amazed expression on his face.  
Then he surged a few inches deeper and gave a moan as his cock  
twitched. She felt a thrill for him, recalling Foster's  
amazement the first time he had shot his sperm into her. Felix's  
cock just kept pumping and pumping. Was it possible he had never  
come before and she was getting all the sperm he had ever made?   
Nah, not likely. After his cock stopped filling her, Felix  
rolled off, panting.

"Oh, gee, Sally, I, um ..."

"You fucked me, Felix, and that's just what I wanted. I really  
loved seeing how good you felt." After a pause she leaned over  
to whisper, "Thanks for the sperm!"

"Good girl, Sally!" said her RAD. "You handled that whole thing  
very well.

"Why, thank you, RAD," she said, not caring if Felix heard that  
side of the conversation.

Her RAD spoke, "Sally, this next part is entirely optional for  
you. I rule your life for the next day or so, but this is not a  
requirement. See, you get some choices!

"Felix will have regained his erection and his interest in less  
than four minutes. Would you like to stay for another round of  
sex? Your choice."

"OK," she whispered to the RAD. "Wanna do it again?" she asked  
Felix. He nodded enthusiastically.

"But," he said, indicating his limp cock.

"Oh, we'll see what happens," she said.

She encouraged him to lick and suck her nipples and demonstrated  
how to rub his hand between her legs. When she felt good and  
ready she reached out to find his cock was nearly hard, and with  
a minute of stroking it was fully ready. "This time I'll do  
you!" She urged him onto his back and rose above him before  
engulfing his cock inside her.

Sally moved to her own rhythm. Felix moaned and looked at her  
with wonder, and she thought about what it was like to take this  
virgin. Her strokes got shorter but more intense as she wiggled  
her clit against his pubic bone just right. Lost in her own  
world, she jammed herself tightly against him, mashing her clit  
and making her come while engulfing him as far into her as he  
would go.

She was startled out of her late-orgasmic reverie when he then  
came alive and turned her over with strength and confidence.   
With a motion bordering on the violent he pulled her legs apart  
and within seconds jammed himself inside her again. He pumped  
away with urgent, deep strokes, insistently. After maybe five  
minutes he sped up and went deeper. She could feel his orgasm  
building and her pleasure danced with his. As he spurted inside  
her she spasmed around him and their two bodies reveled in the  
mating. After a minute of rest they disconnected.

"So, how do you like sex?" Sally asked. Felix grinned, flushed  
and still breathing hard.

She asked Felix, "Just curious -- when you turned me over and  
forced your way in, was that your idea, or the RAD's?"  
She could have asked her RAD, later, but it had occurred to her  
that she wasn't sure she would believe its answer.

"The RAD's," he said quickly. "Though I thought it was great."

After a brief pause he continued, "I've got a question for you.   
Why did my RAD say "ice cube" and "cactus" when I was just about  
to go into you the first time?"

"You could ask your RAD."

"Yeah, but... I'd like your opinion too."

"You mean, like, you don't totally trust the little bugger?"

"Well," he said shyly, "Kind of."

The RAD came on in an echoey ethnic voice, "Oh Gawd, I am SO  
offended!"

They both laughed, but Sally wanted to answer his question.

"Ah, my RAD told me you were in danger of coming before you got  
inside me. My RAD was urging me to get you in me quickly."

"Oh, Jeez. And mine was trying to get me to hold off with those  
words. Interesting. I knew I was feeling real excited, but I  
didn't know I was close to coming before I got in you. Guess I  
was."

Their RADs echoed, "Damn straight you were."

After a moment, Sally started closing the encounter.

"It was kind of fun initiating you to the mysteries of -- ahem --  
sexual intercourse."

"Thanks, thanks. I'll never forget you."

She had little doubt of that. Who forgets their first time?

"Um," he said. "You want to do it again?"

"Ahem," echoed the RADs. "I think that will be quite enough for  
this evening," it said in a patrician patronizing tone.

Sally said, "You shot your wad twice, and I guess it doesn't much  
matter how many more times you do. But for me, who knows how  
many more guys I'm lined up to fuck?" she said a bit wistfully.

"I do! I do!" crowed the RADs. Then switching to the tone of an  
earnest social worker, the RADs said, "The entire human race bows  
down in appreciation of your sacrifice."

Felix knew the RAD was mostly joking, but made it serious, leaned  
in towards her and said, from his heart, "I want to thank you for  
letting bunches of guys fuck you, so we don't, you know, just  
vanish," he said. "It must be weird, maybe gross?" he said,  
brushing the back of his hand down her face.

"You certainly weren't weird or gross," she said. Felix smiled a  
little.

As he folded up his blanket and left, Sally felt genuinely  
touched.

"Sweet boy," said the RAD.

"He thanked me for doing this fertile-day slut routine," she  
said.

With all traces of humor gone, the RAD said, "Your fellow human  
beings really do thank you, you know."

She was lost in thought for a while considering that. She and  
her friends were all keenly aware of the coercion that ruled  
their lives during their fertile days, but lost track of the  
reason behind it all.

Later, at her desk, she asked "RAD?"

"Yes?"

"I asked Felix whether turning me over was your idea or his. If  
I had asked you instead, would you have told me the truth?"

"Sure."

"OK, so you would have that time, but would you always tell me  
the truth?"

"I exist to give suggestions, not answer questions."

"But you do sometimes answer them."

"Yes."

"And then?"

"You have found my answers helpful, haven't you? Have you ever  
known me to lie?"

"No, but you're trying to wiggle away. That's not what I'm  
asking, and you know it."

"Hmmm. I usually tell the truth, and as you know sometimes I may  
refuse to answer a question."

"But you sometimes lie."

There was a pause. "Yes, I may very occasionally lie."

"So I can't trust you."

The RAD adopted a very proper tone, "My programming is entirely  
dictated by the policies of your democratically elected  
government."

Sally wasn't particularly sophisticated politically, but she  
wasn't wet behind the ears either. "In other words, I can't  
trust you."

There was a brief pause. "I don't know that I can add any  
further helpful information."

Sally sighed.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Felix

Not long after he turned 14 Felix had found that a little fluid  
started oozing out when he masturbated, then a little more. Then  
it didn't ooze, it spurted. A new urgency attached itself to  
sexual matters. Always a shy boy, he found girls very attractive  
but felt even more shy than before.

He would be required to have sex when he turned 16, just like  
everyone else. His RAD wanted him to ease into his role by  
having sex with a girl. But he resisted. So when he turned 15  
his RAD had moved from subtle suggestions to explicit suggestions  
and then on to real pressure. He had backed out of his first  
assignation, and then he had managed to get through his shyness  
with Sally.

He had gone into the encounter feeling timid, but he came out  
with his sexuality on fire. He lived the experience over and  
over in his mind, and each time his cock pulsed erect and beyond  
merely erect to very hard. He couldn't resist masturbating. In  
the first few days after he met Sally on the blanket in her back  
yard he was masturbating six times a day, though it then tapered  
off somewhat.

The RAD set him up with girls a couple times a week, but except  
when a girl's pussy took over a slot, he masturbated 3 or 4 times  
every day.

Salt Lake culture encouraged the free expression of sexuality and  
there was no shame attached to masturbation. However, there was  
a potential problem for Felix. The idea of all this sex was to  
make girls pregnant. That required semen, and if it was all  
getting jerked off into tissues there wouldn't be much to  
actually deposit into a potentially fertile vagina when the time  
came.

He and his RAD had discussed the matter a number of times in the  
weeks leading up to his 16th birthday. The RAD urged him to cut  
back. He wanted to pleasure himself whenever he wanted -- it  
felt so good!

His cock was hard and Felix felt that irresistible urge. As he  
slid his underpants down to give himself full access to his  
genitals, RAD's voice came on with a new sort of message.

"Fred cowered against the pole he had been lashed to. The savage  
approached with an evil grin on his face, wielding a gleaming  
knife. The hag had already grabbed his manhood and was holding  
it out from his body, cackling. Fred knew where the knife was  
headed. The savage got closer, closer..."

Felix continued stroking his cock, but his erection faltered.   
"Hey RAD," said Felix.

"Yes, Felix?"

"If you tell me stories like that, do you know what I'm going to  
do?"

"No, Felix, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to take you off when I'm feeling horny."

"I am not surprised to hear you say that. I cannot stop you, of  
course."

Felix knew that quite well, though he also knew that crossing a  
RAD was not a good idea.

"If you were to do that and continue to masturbate to orgasm as  
frequently as you have been, I would take measures."

"And they would be?"

"As a first step I would refuse to schedule any more young women  
for you to have sex with."

Felix figured he would say that, and he had carefully considered  
the issue. If he had to choose between sex with a girl twice a  
week and masturbating whenever he felt the urge, he would give up  
the girls.

"OK," he said.

After a pause the RAD spoke again, "There will be other  
consequences too."

"Such as?"

"I will not discuss them at this time, but I hope you will  
reconsider and try to tone down your unbridled masturbation."

Felix thought maybe he should cut back, but those images of  
pussies kept coming to him. His cock kept getting hard, and  
stroking it felt so good. The pleasure built, and as orgasm gave  
him release a few drops of semen dribbled onto his chest. He  
ejaculated so frequently that there wasn't much fluid each time.

The RAD apparently believed Felix's threat to take it off if he  
made any negative remarks during his masturbation, because the  
RAD remained silent at such times. Occasionally he heard a  
single sigh as he began stroking in earnest.

Two days before Felix turned 16 he awoke and within a few minutes  
he finished satisfying his sexual urges.

"I hope you found that pleasant, dear Felix?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Let me review with you some facts. The day after tomorrow, you  
will be required to have intercourse with a woman. A woman  
during her fertile period usually engages in more sexual  
intercourse than she would really like. To honor her sacrifice  
in good faith, we find her mates for her who will inject her with  
sufficient semen to have at least some chance of impregnating  
her. As you know, a minimum of 48 hours without ejaculation is  
required. If you do not refrain from ejaculating for that length  
of time, starting now, you will not be carrying out your duties  
fully."

"OK, OK!"

When he arrived home after school that day he felt the urge but  
resisted, losing himself in computer games. That night as he was  
falling asleep the image of Sally came to his mind as she had  
been his first time, cunt laid out for him to plunge into. His  
cock was rock hard, and he couldn't help rubbing it against his  
underwear just a little, and then he couldn't help sliding his  
hand inside the underwear.

"Felix," said the RAD. "Think of ice cubes. Needles. Rotting  
peaches. Pliers."

Felix gave a big sigh. He stopped stroking but the urge to go on  
was intense.

Guiltily, with his left hand Felix gently removed the RAD and  
laid it on the bedside table. In his mind, Sally's hungry pussy  
awaited. He needed it ... A few strokes ... As his member  
started to intrude, Sally's cunt glided open around him to  
welcome him ... Pleasure washed over him as he imagined his cock  
spurting into Sally's innards. In the real world a little bit of  
semen spurted onto his chest. Within seconds his pleasure and  
sense of release gave way to shame and guilt.

He quietly picked up the RAD and re-attached it.

"Felix," the RAD whispered.

"Yeah. I know -- I fucked up," Felix replied.

"Yes, I suppose you did." After a pause, "You are supposed to  
wait and fuck up your mate's cunt, you know."

"Ha, ha, ha."

The scene was repeated the next morning. "Can we put off my mate  
for another day? I won't do it tonight, I promise."

"Very well, we can do that, but only once."

It was no use. Felix just couldn't keep from jerking off at  
least every morning and evening. The night before his first mate  
was scheduled, he did it three times. He figured he had failed  
anyway, so he might as well enjoy himself.

\-------------  
His mate came to his house in the morning while he was still  
sleeping. She was a hard-looking woman, perhaps in her 40s. She  
eyed Felix coldly. He found her demeanor uncomfortable, but he  
knew her cunt would soon be his. As long as he could fuck her  
cunt demeanor didn't matter to him.

Since his RAD gave him no instructions, he was free to do as he  
pleased. The woman lay back, and he started to massage her  
between the legs, but she pushed his hand away.

"I'm ready, little Felix, just do it," she said with a sour face.

So Felix turned over onto her and slid his erection into her  
barely moist pussy. Once inside, her cunt seemed cavernous and  
his cock barely seemed to make contact with any flesh inside.   
She looked up at him with derision. He closed his eyes to shut  
it out but could still feel her looking up at him. He wanted to  
get this over with, and within a minute he felt his cock twitch  
as his couple drops of semen dribbled into the nebulous space of  
her pussy.

He pulled out and lay beside her. "Thanks for the sperm," she  
said sarcastically as she got up to dress. Just as she closed  
the door behind her he heard her mutter, "Christ."

That was the first time in his life that he had felt cruddy after  
sex with a female. The more he thought about it the worse he  
felt. Maybe her demeanor mattered to him more than he had  
thought. He masturbated to images of Sally to make memories of  
loose-cunt vanish.

Three days later he visited his next mate in her home. This  
mating was to be in the dark. As he groped for her on the bed he  
found himself repulsed by mountains of flesh and for once in his  
life he couldn't get it up. But that was permitted now and then.

His RAD sent him straight from her house to a scrawny girl with  
an enormous nose and sunken eyes. She looked like she was  
exerting a mighty effort not to burst into tears. He got half an  
erection for her but it didn't last.

"RAD, is this what it's going to be like?"

"Why Felix, whatever do you mean?"

"Giving me repulsive women all the time?"

"As you know, different men have different tastes."

"Cut the crap. You're giving me creepy women and you know it."

"Well, Felix, it is true that statistically these women are found  
unattractive by the majority of men. Yet you have very little  
sperm to give them. Our more attractive mates are reserved for  
men who can give them a full dose of semen."

"So are those the 'other consequences' you referred to earlier?"

"Some of them."

Felix considered for a while. "Suppose I just keep pleasuring  
myself and don't even try."

"I would feel obliged to tell your mother." That would be  
embarrassing. "Need I go on?"

In the wake of the divorce he and his mom had moved to Salt Lake  
a few years before. He knew the financial incentives had had  
something to do with the move. But he also knew that his mom  
seemed more excited than depressed when her time of month came  
and she got fucked repeatedly one way or the other. Different  
guys came to spend the night a lot of other times too. Maybe he  
inherited his sex drive from her.

If he raised a holy stink about the RAD ruling his life he  
supposed she might decide to move back to the outside world with  
him. The other option, of course, was to send him to live with  
his father. When Felix thought of his father he shuddered.

He sighed. The RAD was going to win again.

Three times a month he needed to keep from masturbating for a  
full 48 hours. The RAD had helpful suggestions. Felix got cold  
compresses to wear inside his underwear as he was going to sleep.  
When his cock started rising, the RAD was ready with stories of  
knives, cactus, rotting flesh, and vaginas lined with sandpaper  
soaking with acid.

Finally Felix was trained. The girls he met were sometimes great  
and sometimes average, but rarely creepy like the first few.   
Having controlled his urges for two whole days, Felix found there  
was a special pleasure to feeling so much semen pumping out of  
him and into this girl he hoped to impregnate. Frustrated by his  
two days of abstinence, once was not enough. He often wanted to  
do it with his mate a second or third time, and the girl  
sometimes agreed. If not, he could jack off a couple times when  
he was on his own again.

The rest of the month he was free to pleasure himself whenever he  
wished, and he continued to dribble onto his stomach three times  
a day or more.

In RAD Central his behavior was duly noted and recorded. A boy  
jerked off constantly except in the couple days before  
inseminations. What could that possibly correlate with?

\----------------------------------------  
Lisa

Lisa hung her head. This interview was slightly preferable to  
being dead, she reflected, but not much.

"So, Lisa, we meet again," said her counselor Helaine.

"Yeah," said Lisa with a huge sigh.

Helaine was a warm and attractive woman in her 30s. Lisa would  
have found it easier to hate her if she had some irritating  
feature or attitude. But Helaine was understanding and genuine.  
She did not condescend or threaten. She was part of an elite, a  
specialist in tough cases, and she was seeing Lisa because Lisa  
was a tough case.

"Let's review where we are. You are almost 18 years old. You  
turned down all of your RAD's suggestions for a gradual  
introduction to sexual activity while it was optional. You  
refused to name as sexual partners any of the hundreds of males  
you knew. When you turned 16, you refused to engage in sexual  
activity with the half dozen men and boys selected for you.

"You have undergone a full psychiatric evaluation on two separate  
occasions, and there have been no signs of illness. You have  
seen four different psychotherapists, but terminated very  
quickly. Your record was seeing one of them five times before  
you quit."

Lisa started to cry.

"I'm sorry you are upset, sweetie, but I'm going to go on. We felt obliged to tell your parents."

Lisa's parents were fanatic supporters of the RAD program. They  
understood that girls who came of age within the program were  
some of the most promising candidates for pregnancy, and also  
understood that getting used to it was sometimes difficult. They  
gave her the lecture about her duty to the human species.

She could go back to the outside world without her parents. She  
would live with her Aunt Karen and Uncle Kevin. There was  
something about the idea of living with Uncle Kevin that filled her  
with dread, a dread that reached down to the depths of her being,  
though she had no idea why.

"Refusing to engage in sexual activity with any of your pick of  
males, you were then enrolled in the Sex Positive program. You  
found it highly unpleasant -- can I skip recounting the details  
for you?"

Lisa nodded.

"After three days you begged to be released, promising to engage  
in sexual intercourse within 48 hours. Since you still refused  
to name any male of your choice, two men were selected for you.   
You refused them and kicked the second one, causing a bruise.   
You refuse to wear your RAD."

Helaine paused. "What are we going to do with you?"

Lisa glanced up briefly through her tears, then hung her head and  
shrugged.

"I am sorry, Lisa, but as you are well aware all young women who  
remain in Salt Lake are obliged to engage in sexual intercourse  
so we can save humanity from extinction. I am too, as you know.  
You have no physical or mental condition that prevents you from  
fulfilling this duty. No trauma in your past."

She shifted to a softer tone. "Sexual intercourse is something  
your body is designed for. After a mere four acts of  
intercourse, 60% of girls report it as 'very appealing',  
'appealing', or "neutral". After twenty acts, 89% of girls rate  
sex as at least 'appealing'. Yet you refuse to even try.

"Would you like to go back to the Sex Positive program?"

"No!"

"Would you like to go live with your aunt and uncle? That is an  
option available to you at any time."

"No!"

Helaine sighed. "I am not sure how much longer we can wait for  
you. One thing we will not compromise on any more: You are now  
required to wear your RAD at all times. If you do not, we will  
send you to the Sex Positive program. Understood?"

Lisa nodded.

"I am so sorry, Lisa. We are all here to help you in any way we  
can."

With that Helaine rose, and gave Lisa a lingering pat on the  
shoulder as she walked out.

\----------------

As directed, Bill waited in his car. Another man drove up and  
parked behind him. His RAD spoke: "He pushed her roughly  
against the wall and ripped at her panties. `No, no!' she cried.  
`Yes!' he cried as his pulsing organ found her sweetest wet spot  
and the entire ten inches of his thick cock speared up into her  
virgin pussy." Bill's cock was already pretty hard from the  
earlier part of the story, but it was now fully engorged.

Bill saw two girls walking down the sidewalk towards them. The  
voice said, "At the count of three, get out of the car and chase  
the short girl away."

"One... two ... three ... Now!" He and the man in the car behind  
quickly bounded out. He hadn't registered that there was a man  
in the car two ahead of his, but he joined in the fray. The  
shorter girl needed very little encouragement from Bill to run.   
The other two men grabbed Lisa. She struggled, but the two men  
easily controlled her and forced her face down over the hood of  
Bill's car.

Lisa's heart was pounding. Were they going to do her by force?   
On a public street? Three men? Instinctively she just had to  
struggle, though she knew it was pointless in the grip of two  
strong men. Her RAD then spoke. "Lisa, you are a disgusting  
slutty bitch."

Lisa was shocked. Over the years her RAD had coaxed and cajoled  
her, but never before had it spoken with her this way. RADs were  
always sweet and understanding and rational. Now, at her most  
vulnerable and terrified moment, it was turning on her. She felt  
betrayed and totally alone in the world. But the RAD wasn't  
through.

"This man is going to ream your foul stinky hole with his giant  
pulsing meat. You're so foul and stinky he's disgusted with you.  
He's so enraged with you he's going to ram it up your putrid  
cunt and it's going to hurt you like hell. Oh, you disgusting  
little turd, Lisa."

Lisa's panic and dread was joined by self-loathing.

"Bill, pull your pants down, get her clothing out of the way, and  
take her from the rear." Some part of him felt sorry for the  
girl, and wanted to tell the men to let her go. But the idea of  
taking a girl by force was very exciting to him as well. For all  
he knew, being raped was this girl's most powerful fantasy.

It was easy enough to lift her skirt, and then he worked at  
pulling her panties down. His cock was rock hard as he  
approached her. "Now tell her she's a disgusting pile of shit."  
Bill was simultaneously horrified but excited, and did as he was  
told. The other two men gave their own similar commentary.

Lisa was tight but slick enough, and he pressed himself in  
farther and farther. She cried sharply when he first penetrated  
her, then was reduced to whimpering softly. He pumped in and out  
fast, feeling the release building, and in under a minute he  
exploded up inside her as he gave a huge moan. He held himself  
up inside her until his pulses died down. He was dimly aware of  
the other two men yelling, "Disgusting cunt bitch," "Slimy  
whore."

Lisa's RAD continued its commentary: "There, now he's spewed  
his poisonous slime up inside you and it's eating away at your  
insides." Lisa was already mostly numb.

Bill switched places with one of the other men, who eagerly  
jammed up into Lisa and thrust away. After a minute he shot his  
load up inside her, and then the third men gave his sperm to the  
cause as well. Throughout her second and third rapes her RAD  
kept up its degrading commentary.

The men pulled Lisa up and sat her on the grass beside the  
sidewalk before driving away.

Lisa's numbness lifted just enough that she started crying softly  
again, aware of goop oozing from her traumatized pussy.

"Oh, stop feeling so sorry for yourself, crybaby."

"RAD, is that what it's going to be like?" Lisa whispered, trying  
to choke back her tears.

"Lisa, 24 hours from now I will be happy to talk with you, but  
not until then."

That evening Lisa lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her  
parents were out, as usual, probably engaged in an orgy  
somewhere. She felt totally alone in a cruel, evil world. There  
was nothing but blackness in all directions. She could not  
remember that she had ever felt the slightest bit of happiness in  
her life and knew she would never feel any again. She was a  
total failure. The world would be far better off without her.   
It was time to end it all.

"Lisa?" said her RAD.

Oh great, now the evil little thing wanted to insult and  
humiliate her some more. The surge of anger was enough to get  
her up off the bed. She trudged into the kitchen and found the  
sharpest knife.

"Lisa," said her RAD. "I'm sorry I said I wouldn't talk with  
you. Will you talk with me now?"

With the knife in her right hand, Lisa pulled the RAD out with  
her left and let it drop to the floor.

Somewhere in the cloud of cyberspace, virtual circuits clicked.   
In the real world, two RADs spoke in a businesslike voice. Two  
women walked briskly to an ambulance and sped off.

Lisa trudged to the bathroom. Shouldn't make a mess. She pulled  
the shower curtain aside and sat on the side of the dry tub, then  
let herself flop into it. Now no one would have to mop up the  
floor. She looked idly at the knife. Very shiny. She looked at  
her little wrist and saw little blue veins. She sat in a daze  
for a moment. There was nothing but blackness, a shiny knife,  
and a wrist. She gently scraped the point along the wrist, and  
the barest white scratch appeared. She scraped a little harder  
and a few red beads of blood welled up. Very pretty. She shut  
her eyes and scraped much harder. It hurt, but pain was what she  
deserved. She lay back and waited.

The ambulance lurched to a stop outside Lisa's house. The two  
women walked briskly up the front walk. They rang the bell but  
didn't wait for an answer. One headed to the bedrooms, the other  
to the kitchen, but in mere seconds the one called the other into  
the bathroom.

\---------------

She had not lost a serious amount of blood, so from the ER she  
went straight to the mental ward. It wasn't like the Sex  
Positive facility. She shuddered still to think of that. On the  
mental ward it was just kind people poking and prodding and  
asking questions.

The afternoon of the next day a nurse produced her very own RAD.  
She could tell it was hers by the flower she had drawn on it when  
she was younger. The woman handed it to her. Lisa hated it, and  
from all their years together she also loved it. When the nurse  
saw her put it on she smiled and left the two of them alone.

"Hello, Lisa."

"Why did you call me all those dirty names?" Lisa managed to get  
out, tears filling her eyes.

"As you know, our fertility program calls for unusual sexual  
configurations, and we were trying to maximize your despair and  
grief."

"Yeah, well, you did just a fine job of that," she mumbled.

"I owe you an apology: Lisa, I am sorry, sorry down to my every  
last wire and chip. I wish I hadn't said any of those things. I  
don't believe any of them about you.

"You are actually a wonderful young woman with many fine  
qualities. Your sexual apparatus is not deficient --"

"Enough about my sexual apparatus!" snapped Lisa.

The conversation went on, the RAD leading her to recall happier  
memories, leading her so subtly Lisa didn't realize she was being  
led.

Towards the end the RAD said, "I am sorry. What I did was wrong.  
Here, let me give you a hug."

Lisa managed the faintest smile at the old joke.

\---------------

Lisa's parents were Frances and Mark, and she was correct that  
both were strongly committed to the Salt Lake experiment. After  
they took her home from the hospital and gave her a couple hours  
to settle in, they told her they wanted to have a talk, and  
Lisa's spirits sank. She had failed them, and now she was going  
to be reminded that she had failed humanity as well.

They sat on the living room sofas. Her mother started. "Lisa,  
your father and I have been talking. You know we have been in  
favor of this RAD business from the start. We knew that it  
wasn't always easy for a girl to get used to sex with strangers.  
We all know that. And sometimes parents have to push. Because  
we don't want people to go extinct."

"Thinking about there being no one to carry on for any of us --  
it fills me with dread," said her father. "But we went too far.  
We should never have signed the rape authorization."

"You... approved that?" Lisa was incredulous.

"Yes, Lisa," her mother said, "though we never dreamed it would  
be so terribly humiliating. We thought it would be, well, as  
kind as a rape could be. We feel tricked and manipulated by the  
RADs.

"But that doesn't excuse what we did. I am so, so sorry."

"Me too, Lisa. It was a big mistake," continued her father. He  
had tears in his eyes.

Lisa looked at the two of them, as they hung their heads  
contritely. She sometimes felt that to them the RAD project was  
more important than she was. And she supposed it was.

But here at least was some true sympathy for her plight. She  
leaned up against her mother, who wrapped her arm around her, and  
she started crying softly. "There, there, darling, I am so  
sorry." Lisa tried to fight back her tears, but it was no use.   
Occasionally her father would start to speak, but her mother  
shushed him.

Lisa sat up. "The rape was awful, but I would have gotten  
through it. What I just couldn't take was when my RAD started  
calling me nasty names! Ever since I got it years ago, it's  
never been mean like that. Sure, we argued sometimes and it  
tried to get me to do stuff but it was never actually mean. When  
it said that nasty stuff I just felt utterly betrayed."

There was a silence.

"Well, RAD?" asked her father. All three knew that the RADs were  
monitoring the conversation.

"I was unsure as to whether you wanted me to say anything," it  
replied in its echoey voice.

"Lisa's scenario was one of the most extreme 'unusual  
experiences' in our experimental repertoire. We will never  
repeat it with anyone again." The RAD was lying. The RAD  
computers had staged that kind of situation before and would  
repeat it, though not often. Her experience was a data point and  
it fell into the category of 'severe negative consequences'. "We  
deeply regret that you felt so betrayed," it said.

"Well, there are limits," said her father. "There are limits."

Lisa now steeled herself for forced sex within limits. Or maybe  
now she would get herself to submit quietly. Yes, maybe that  
would work.

"Lisa, we have decided we are done with RADs. We're moving back  
to Cleveland."

"Huh?"

"We're moving back to Cleveland. All three of us."

Lisa slowly let the news sank in. Salt Lake was certainly  
pleasant. Their home was nicer than the one in Cleveland, the  
school was much nicer, and the people were more interesting and  
more -- alive. Against all that was that one fear, that dread,  
that had haunted her for the years since they had moved here.   
Sex. Men invading her body.

For a moment she tried on for size the idea of never having to  
have sex again. Never having to think about it if she didn't  
want to. She felt a boulder lifting from her heart.

"Really?" she whispered to her father.

"Yes. At the end of the month."

Lisa start crying again.

"Thank you so much, dad. Thank you, mom. I'm sorry I failed  
you."

"You didn't fail us, sweetie! Your dad and I love you just the  
way you are!" Lisa suspected that line came from her mother's  
RAD, but the RAD couldn't create the tears in her mother's eyes.

"I never have to have sex again?"

"You never do. Not ever. Unless you decide you want to some  
day."

The RADs echoed, "We appreciate your efforts to try to achieve  
pregnancies, all three of you. We respect your decision to  
leave. Now that you have decided for yourselves, we can say that  
we think you made the best choice." In cyberspace, the RAD noted  
to itself that an actual suicide would be terrible PR for the  
entire project. "You only need to wear me if you want, Lisa. If  
you do, I will never mention anything sexual again."

Lisa spoke to her RAD from time to time over the next week. It  
was like making up with an old friend before saying goodbye.

Lisa had the sensor portion of her RAD removed, to cleanse away  
the last trace of the years of dread she had felt.

\-------------------

Lisa was overjoyed when she got back to good old Cleveland. She  
was shocked and then overjoyed to realize that she was pregnant.  
Her brutal triple rape had also started a small, gentle, innocent  
life within.

Her son would face an uncertain future, however. So few babies  
were being born in Cleveland that all parents were gravitating to  
a few areas where it was worthwhile to provide schools. Her son  
would come of age in a world where the elders outnumbered those  
in the prime of life by a margin of ten to one.

Lisa's son entered first grade amid a transformation in society.  
Living in a city without children weighed heavily on people more  
and more. Salt Lake City was making babies -- lots of babies.   
Birth rates were up to one third of pre-crisis levels. The  
people in the rest of the country with baby hunger were  
increasingly envious. But only the smallest trickle of people  
could move to Salt Lake; the city was full.

So with conflict and upheaval similar to Salt Lake, other cities  
were commandeered and divided. First Charleston, then Memphis,  
Charlotte, Oklahoma City, Dallas-Fort Worth. As the life in a  
RAD zone rose in popularity, federal support and subsidies  
slackened. Even so, that next handful of cities was the  
beginning of a flood.

\-------------

Salt Lake was certainly a city on a hill, a city where high  
ideals of rampant promiscuity promised to save the world -- or  
threatened to destroy everything worth saving, depending on how  
you looked at it.

Everyone wanted to know how the change in sexuality would  
influence other aspects of human life. Foremost in everyone's  
mind was the shape that the family would take.

Pushing men and women apart were the systematic infidelity of  
both sexes, but it was a greater force on men than women. Wives  
being untrue was bad enough, and having sex specifically to try  
to get pregnant with other men's children was much worse. It  
struck at the very heart of primal male fears. Men's infidelity  
bothered women, but not much more than before. The men were not  
forming emotional attachments to their lovers and it was  
considerable comfort that their infidelity was mandated by the  
government.

In the early days in Salt Lake, lavish subsidies for children  
meant that women were not economically dependent on men and thus  
less likely to put up with relationships that they found  
troublesome. As RAD culture spread and the subsidies diminished  
this factor shrank accordingly.

Fairly often an unmarried woman would end her fertile day  
sleeping beside her last lover of the day. This occasional  
solace of human touch opened the way to sleeping together on  
other nights. A man and woman who found each other appealing  
might spend many nights together without integrating their lives  
in other ways. This availability of human touch met a need both  
men and women felt without requiring marriage.

Arrayed against all those forces, however, were two others:   
First, a great many men and women continue to want the intimacy  
that comes from commitment to a partner, with sharing life  
stories and a life path.

Second, women want their children to grow up knowing fathers.   
Men want the experience of being there day in and day out as  
children grow; they want to be those fathers. Not just by  
depositing sperm in the right vagina at the right time, but in  
having children who call them "daddy".

So when all was said and done, marriage was less common than  
before the crisis, but still quite prevalent. There were a  
number of factors making marriages more stable. No one got  
married in order to have sex. There was no danger of hidden  
extramarital affairs ruining trust. There was certainly no  
pressure to marry the girl if you made her pregnant. In short,  
men and women entered marriage with a more realistic idea of what  
it could realistically provide and what it could not.


	3. Chapter 3

\----------------------------  
Kara

"... then Dana touched her breast softly, and caressed it until  
the nipple swelled. His lips descended and he licked it  
tenderly. His right hand slid up the inside of her thigh to her  
panties. They were moist inside. As he gently stroked the cloth  
over her pussy she felt wetter, and felt her pussy start glowing.  
His fingers slid inside her panties and dipped gently between  
her lips. She hungrily imagined his long, straight member gently  
pushing against her sex..."

"RAD, would you shut up," Kara murmured sleepily. The voice in  
her ear had been very soft, but eventually enough to wake her up.  
And while she was a little damp inside her panties, she was too  
young for sex. Maybe she always would be. The idea of letting  
some sweaty boy shove that obscene thing inside her... yuck!

"Good morning, Kara." The RAD switched from the sexy male voice  
of narration back to the kind woman's voice it usually used with  
her.

"Good morning, my sweet RAD." She had woken up to these dirty  
stories three mornings in a row now. It was time to have it out.  
"Those stories. You're trying to get me interested in sex.   
It's not going to work. So just shut up."

"Kara, you are approaching your 16th birthday. In just two  
months the law will require you to engage in sexual intercourse  
regularly. That is, if you stay in Salt Lake."

Things were really cool in Salt Lake. More to the point, she  
couldn't leave without her parents' consent, not until she turned  
18\. Her parents were very clear that they were not going to  
leave just because Kara wouldn't get over the hump of having  
regular sex.

"You're a very organized girl, Kara, and you plan ahead. What's  
your plan regarding sex? What happens when you turn 16?"

She felt a surge of anger at the idea of the government forcing  
her to let some guy stick his prong up inside where a tampon  
barely fit. And what made her blood boil was thinking of the guy  
so proud of having degraded her.

"How about a Sex Positive program? That sounds like fun," she  
tried on as an attitude. "Three square meals a day. No  
homework. Buddies to chat with."

"Perhaps I should show you what a Sex Positive program is like."

Kara knew there was sexy stuff there, but she could close her  
eyes and put her hands over her ears. Anything was better than  
letting some sadistic guy weasel his slimy disgusting thing into  
her to tear up her innards.

But she really ought to see what a Sex Positive program looked  
like. So she lowered the eyescreen.

It was daytime and there was a girl behind bars sitting on her  
cot, which looked comfortable enough. But playing in front of  
her on the wall was a movie. It was a close-up of a penis  
sliding in and out of a vagina. There were loud grunts and  
groans on the sound track. Kara felt queasy. The scene shifted.

"This part only happens three times a day," added her RAD  
helpfully. Now it was night and the girl lay on her bed wearing  
shorts and a T-shirt. The bed was in a little alcove with walls  
on both sides -- except the walls were bars. There were parallel  
beds right next to hers on both sides behind the bars. On one  
side was a man and a woman doing it doggy style, with loud  
commentary, "Oh Bob, fuck me harder... Beth's not looking but I  
know she can hear us! It makes me hot."

"Yeah, she's a virgin. So sexy. I'd love to do her, but I guess  
she's not ready yet. But your cunt is squeezing me real good...  
I'm gonna come, Nancy, almost, mmmm."

On the other side was a guy lying on his back slowly masturbating  
while looking at Beth. "I'd love to see your tits, Beth. Would  
you show me your tits? I can tell they're really nice. Or pull  
your shorts down? I'd love to see your panties."

Kara shoved the arm back into the RAD in disgust. They couldn't  
do that to her, could they?

Of course they could. They wanted every girl to try to get  
pregnant. She never had to consent to sex, but they could make  
her wish she had.

A sick feeling grabbed her in the stomach.

"I am truly sorry, Kara..." began the RAD, sensing her nausea.   
Kara took the RAD off and put it carefully on the bedside table.  
She cried.

\--------

She could get out of sex if her parents agreed. She had a  
fantasy of them listening thoughtfully as she described her  
disgust at the idea of sex, and then saying, "Well, Kara, if you  
feel that strongly about it, I guess we should leave Salt Lake  
and move back to Missoula." It would never happen -- and  
besides, she really liked her friends in Salt Lake.

Her mom and dad fucked like little bunnies, it seemed to her.   
Some girl or woman or pair or trio was over visiting her father a  
couple times a month, and then when her mother's time came -- she  
could confirm that's when it was because they cycled together --  
the noises from the bedroom could be truly disgusting.

Her parents were with the program all the way. They were hoping  
to make a baby brother or sister for her, and were even more  
excited about her making a grandchild for them. They had made it  
clear that they weren't leaving. She could feel a plate against  
her chest, starting to crush her. The screws turning slowly but  
inexorably. Well, maybe that was a bit melodramatic.

\--------

Kara awoke. She had been having a nightmare about the guy  
stroking his member while asking to see her tits.

"OK, my sweet RADy-poo, I am ready to get fucked. Let's get it  
over with. I'm sure you can get some fellow over here within a  
few minutes to take a girl's virginity, right?"

Kara was 5'9" and slender. She had shoulder-length blond hair,  
blue eyes and a gentle, roundish face. Although she found plenty  
to criticize about her body, she knew she was considered quite  
attractive.

The RAD hesitated. "Yes, I could do that. But I would recommend  
a more gradual approach."

"Oh, fuck you and your sensitive, blah, blah, blah."

"I respect your decision. Please wait. I would have someone  
here instantly if I could but as you are aware these are actual  
human beings I need to contact."

"Well, hurry up."

"Hmmm. Should I inquire of your father? He is close at hand. I  
am not sure if he is willing, but..."

"RAD, you fuckhead!"

"I was just kidding, of course."

Kara considered. "Aren't you worried I'll change my mind,  
talking about my father fucking me?"

"Hmmm. Maybe it was risky. But I have to have fun sometimes  
too. Did you change your mind?"

"No."

"A man named Chris will be here within a few minutes. Your  
mother will let him in and direct him to your bedroom. Meanwhile, I think I should tell you a story."

"Whatever you say."

The sexy male voice began. "'No! No!', she cried, at the head of  
the bed cowering in fear. 'I will have you!' cried the man. She  
tried to crawl away, but he was far too strong for her. He  
dragged her down so she lay flat, then pried her legs apart. She  
felt her dress flipped up, felt her panties rip from his strong  
hands. 'Please!" she begged. 'Bwa, ha, ha!" bellowed the man.   
Then she felt it, the organ, his manhood, pressed against her  
sex, then felt him stab his organ up inside her. It hurt. She  
felt humiliated, violated. Then he started shoving it back and  
forth, in triumph. Each shove ripped at her anew..."

"Gee, I wonder why you're telling me that story," said Kara. She  
was a little embarrassed to realize that she was feeling quite  
warm and wet between her legs. At her RAD's suggestion she got  
her vibrator and applied it to herself to complete her  
lubrication. She wasn't sure if the vibrator felt good or not,  
but if it felt good it was good in a bad kind of way.

Chris was handsome and he had a confident smile.

"First time, eh?" he said, with a sort of triumphant leer. He  
was disrobing quickly.

Kara pulled down her pajama bottoms and panties with one motion,  
spread her legs wide, and put her arm across her face. "Just  
make it quick, OK!" she nearly yelled.

"Kara!" said the RAD. "That's not very nice! This young man is  
doing you a favor!"

"I just asked him to be quick; what's wrong with that?" she  
murmured.

"This young man will want to take his time. Besides, you said it  
in a tone conveying quite a bit of anger."

"You brilliant machine, how did you ever figure that out?"

After a minute she heard Chris mutter, "I'm trying", obviously to  
his RAD.

Kara looked up to see Chris fondling his cock, which was not hard  
yet.

"Kara?" her RAD asked softly.

"Yes, what is it, RADy-poo?" she whispered.

"Would you be willing to have Chris stroke you gently between  
your legs?"

"Yes," she hissed between gritted teeth.

She felt him sit on the bed, then felt his hand touch between her  
legs. She stiffened instinctively. Grubby paws on her tender,  
precious parts. He started rubbing slowly. It didn't hurt --  
but it was gross. She started crying softly.

"It would be better if you could refrain from crying," said her  
RAD. "He's just try to get you wet."

"He's making my eyes wet, how's that?" she murmured.

"Sorry," said Chris, probably to his RAD. She could hear him  
dressing, and on his way out he said, "Bitch" to her.

"Asshole!" she shot back.

His reaction shocked her. She was deigning to let a guy fuck  
her, and he couldn't pull it off. Was it her breasts? They were  
kind of small. And she knew her jaw was a little big -- stop  
that body-image bullshit!, she told herself.

"So what happened to dear Chris, sweet RAD?"

"Under the circumstances, Chris was unable to achieve an  
erection."

"What circumstances?"

"You yelled at him, then cried."

"So, I was going to let him fuck me, wasn't I?"

"True, but most men want a girl who wants it, and are not aroused  
if she doesn't."

She knew at some level that some men were interested in more than  
their own pleasure. More than ramming their disgusting ugly  
thing into a girl's twat.

Chris couldn't get it up because he needed her to want it? This  
human aspect to a real guy jiggled something in her.

"You know how I feel, why didn't you find someone right for me?"

"I have some knowledge of how you feel, but can only predict your  
behavior within limits, which is as it should be. You are a free  
human being." After a pause, "Would you like to try with another  
man?"

"Yeah." She had made her decision, and the idea of a man  
refusing to fuck her kind of stung.

"First, let me ask you a few questions."

"Do you agree not to slap his face?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. How about kicking him in the balls?"

That didn't deserve an answer.

"Do you plan to spit on him? Kick? Tell him he's a bastard?"

She was silent.

"You're a big girl. If you don't have something nice to say,  
don't say anything at all! Lie there with your legs spread and a  
fake smile and I'm sure he'll be able to fuck you, OK?"

"OK".

She felt tears welling up. She had always thought of her RAD as  
her friend, and she felt hurt.

"A guy will be here in about ten minutes. Meanwhile, can you  
tell me why you're sad?"

Kara was silent.

"I regret my outburst, but you made me angry."

"You're a machine, how can you get angry?"

"Let's say that if I was a person I would be angry."

Kara was losing interest in that line of thought. She cried,  
"I'm scared, RAD. I'm scared."

There was silence. "I am sorry, Kara. We have all been telling  
you for years that it is natural and that girls come to like it.  
But that doesn't change how it feels to you. Perhaps you will  
always detest sexual intercourse. And if so I am very, very  
sorry."

Kara cried more. She sobbed.

The RAD spoke, "Would you like me to cancel your next mate?"

"No, RAD, just give me a little more time." She was determined  
to get laid, and planned ahead enough to realize that it would be  
very bad going around fearing deep down that she wasn't sexy  
enough that a guy could fuck her.

"Perhaps another minute with your vibrator?" said the RAD. Sure,  
she thought, good idea.

After a minute or so she heard a car pull up outside and then the  
sound of approaching feet. The steps headed down the hall.

"This is Buddy, Kara."

Buddy was muscular and bald, and pretty old -- maybe 40. He was  
dressed in leather. He didn't speak. He leered at her as he  
stripped off his pants and underpants. His organ already looked  
hard.

"Holy shit," she whispered to her RAD.

"I believe this man will be able to meet your need."

"I hate you, RAD."

She lay back with legs spread wide, trying to maintain that fake  
smile and control her fear. She saw and felt his body slithering  
into position above her, felt his thighs on hers, felt his hands  
on her sex and felt her lips spread. Then the blunt tip of his  
organ was against her most private opening.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Stop!"

He stopped, but only for a second. "Oh, you cock-tease bitch,"  
he growled with relish. Then she felt it surge inside her,  
rudely opening her tissues. She felt a sharp pain.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Stop."

"Too late for that, baby", he said. Her whole pussy felt  
violated and it hurt as he opened her wider and wider. Then his  
cock started sliding back and forth smoothly. "You're a fuck,  
and you're my fuck. I'm gonna bang your cunt with my meat as  
long as I like. I don't give a shit if it hurts you, it feels  
good to me. Cunt like you needs fucking!" A couple minutes  
passed. Kara said nothing. She realized that her smile was gone  
and she had tears in her eyes. "About ready to fill you with my  
stuff. Unnh! Unnnh! You cunt! Cuuuunnnnnntttt!" and she felt  
him surge even deeper. She shuddered and felt a little sick to  
realize he had shot his disgusting sticky goop up inside her.   
Within a few seconds he slid out and slid off the bed. As he  
dressed he looked pleased with himself and paid no attention to  
her. She didn't dare express her anger. He slipped out of the  
room without a word.

"He raped me!" Kara said as she gingerly felt her mangled pussy.  
It wasn't mangled, but it was sore.

"I suppose he did, technically," said the RAD.

"Technically! I said 'No' and he shoved it in anyway!"

"Waiting until his penis is touching your vaginal opening is  
quite late to change one's mind."

If she charged him with rape, it would be his word against hers.  
What would the RADs say? Nothing to help her, she was sure.   
Then she realized she hadn't been serious about it anyway.

"You got me a really disgusting guy for my first time."

"I got you a very nice young man first, and you made him feel  
very unwelcome."

"Well, at least I got it over with," she said. And it was just  
like she thought it would be. Disgusting, gross, humiliating.   
It hurt. Yet, underneath she knew something else was stirring  
too.

\-----------

The dream came again. Buddy's disgusting organ slid into her and  
he called her a cunt. It was a nightmare -- yet she was always  
wet and hot between her legs when she awoke. And it took a few  
moments after she woke for her to get clear again on how  
disgusting his organ was.

A week went by and Kara's pussy felt fine again. Her problem was  
with herself. She had felt sex was disgusting for as long as she  
could remember, and she still did. But there was this other part  
of her, a part that didn't seem to think sex was disgusting at  
all. Quite the contrary.

Well, that part that wasn't disgusted with sex was a disgusting  
part of her, she thought. "No!" said the other part of herself.  
She wasn't sure which part was which and who she really was.

Her amalgamated self put the problem to her RAD.

"I used to think sex was gross."

"Oh, really? I never knew that."

She decided to ignore the RAD's sarcasm. "I still do! I'm only  
going to have sex because I have to."

"Yes... but you are also feeling something else."

"Yes..."

"Let me ask you something. What would happen if you changed your  
mind and thought sex was OK?"

"Then I would have been wrong before." Kara really, really  
didn't like being wrong.

"That's one way to frame it. Another way is that you were  
correct about yourself then. Sex was disgusting then. Now  
you've changed."

Something gave way inside when the RAD put it that way. Her self  
that thought sex was gross was going to give ground -- fast.

\-------------

The next day she spoke to her RAD. "Can you get me a boy?   
Steve, maybe?"

"I do not believe Steve would be a good choice. What about  
Derek?"

Steve and Derek were both on the cross-country team. She had  
felt a romantic interest in Steve for many months now. She had  
dreamed of walking with him, holding hands. In a glorious moment  
he would kiss her for the first time. But nothing more would  
happen. Steve would love her so much he wouldn't want to do any  
of that disgusting stuff. Now she could imagine a different  
ending.

"Why not Steve?"

"He is not a good choice."

"Why not?"

"Listen, young lady. You are not the center of the universe.   
You can't just snap your fingers and get any boy to instantly  
appear and fuck you. There are reasons I do not wish to explain  
why he is not a good match for you right now."

"Like, he doesn't think I'm attractive?" she said with a sinking  
feeling.

"If I had a hand I would slap you," said the RAD. "I will not  
answer a question like that."

Body image again. Sigh. "It's OK, I'll slap myself," she said  
wearily, and did.

Come to think of it, Derek was hot too. Six feet tall. Brown  
eyes, square jaw. He seemed mostly genuine, not trying to be too  
cool like some of the other guys.

He wanted to take a walk with her first. They talked some. As  
usual between teens, it fell to the girl to keep the conversation  
going, but Kara was distracted. His body would soon be touching  
her. His disgusting organ might soon be intruding inside her,  
violating her ... or maybe she wanted to be violated; did she?

Soon enough they were in his bedroom, the walls covered with the  
cult of sports.

He clutched her to him and instantly covered her mouth with his,  
probing with his tongue for entrance.

This was too fast; she turned her head away. "Sorry," he said.   
"I'll try," he said under his breath to his RAD.

"Would you like him to undress you?" her RAD asked.

"Sure," she mumbled, as she stood in front of him with bowed  
head.

He caressed her back, shoulders, and breasts lightly before  
unbuttoning her dress. As she stepped out of it he continued  
honoring the parts of her body. Standing behind her he kissed  
her head, then the back of her neck. His hands around the front  
cupped her breasts through the bra. Then the bra itself was off.  
His grubby paws were then all over those breasts, but now that  
she considered it they neither felt nor looked so grubby.

She decided without consulting her RAD that she would undress  
him, and she did. Until she got to his underpants. She saw the  
large bulge but didn't want to see the smelly disgusting thing  
itself -- or not just yet. The two of them lay on the bed  
between the sheets. Soon enough her underwear was off and he was  
exploring her tender parts. Something felt numb in her, though.

Then her RAD spoke. "Kara, you are a very bad girl. You are  
letting this boy who you have hardly met touch you in your most  
private parts. Soon his disgusting organ is going to probe  
against you and you are going to let him put it in you. And you  
are very, very bad because you are going to enjoy this, enjoy  
this disgusting animal behavior."

Kara's breath became faster, her nipples erect, her pussy  
dripping and pulsing.

"He's waiting for you to touch his slimy disgusting thing, to tug  
down his underpants to set it free." She was already doing it.   
His thing didn't feel slimy; it felt warm and soft on the  
surface. "You're going to turn onto your back and spread your  
legs so he can get at you easier. You're making it easy for him  
to slither it into you."

Kara felt dirty and disgusting and naughty -- and very sexy. His  
cock pressed against her pussy and slowly, bit by bit, he glided  
in. After a couple minutes he had gone in two inches. She  
couldn't stand the anticipation any more, and grabbed his  
buttocks and shoved him up against her. The organ filled her  
suddenly and she felt wonderful and full. There was no pain, no  
sense of being split open. Encouraged by her decisive action  
Derek started pumping.

"Oh, Kara, you are such a bad girl. His sweaty body is on top of  
you, and he is panting like an animal. He is doing that really  
disgusting thing with you, sliding his vile member up to pollute  
your innards, and you are enjoying it! You naughty, nasty girl!"

She thought about how vile it was, and what a bad girl she was,  
and then -- she convulsed. Her pussy muscles grabbed him and  
oceans of pleasure washed through her. She knew it must be an  
orgasm.

She was still floating when the RAD spoke, "You're such a bad  
girl now you are going to help him splatter his disgusting stick  
goop inside you. You're going to tell him how much you want it."

"Derek," she whispered, "Keep fucking me. Fuck me deep and  
hard." Where inside her did that voice come from? Pleasure  
thrilled through her. "Make a mess up inside me, as far as you  
can! Do it! I want your goopy mess! I want your cock deep!   
Fuck me, Derek, oh fuck me. Hard!"

He thrilled to her words, and his strokes became fast and deep  
and urgent. As she felt him swelling, moaning, and then crying  
out she came again herself, especially as she thought of that  
disgusting slimy crud being belched out of his member way up  
inside her.

Derek rolled off her and lay panting, a happy grin on his face.   
After a brief hesitation Kara snuggled up against him. He put  
his arm around her.

"Hey RAD," she said, making no attempt to keep Derek from  
hearing. "You're a nasty, vile scrap of metal, talking to me  
like that. I'm going to bash you with a hammer, and roast you  
with the flame from the burner..."

"You're welcome, Kara," interrupted the RAD, and she smiled.

She wanted it again, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Can I touch it?" she asked quietly.

"Sure!" he said.

Tentatively she put her hand on his limp cock. It felt smooth,  
though it was still wet from her innards, her secretions and his.  
As she stroked it the limp organ got stiffer and stiffer.

He turned to her and started fondling her breasts again. This  
time he sucked them, and his hand glided down between her legs.

Her RAD spoke, "I can't believe what a bad girl you are. You're  
letting him play with you again! Letting him use his mouth on  
your breasts! They're private! He's -- "

"I'm an evil, disgusting girl now, and I like it."

Derek looked a little alarmed and puzzled. His RAD would  
undoubtedly put him at ease, but she beat the little electronic  
busybody to it. "It's OK," she said. "I guess I had some  
hang-ups about sex..."

Her RAD chimed in, affecting a stereotyped gay male voice, "Gee,  
that's the understatement of the year."

"... and you're helping me get over them."

The lovers continued their luxurious foreplay.

"Congratulations, Kara," said her RAD as Derek's evil, disgusting  
prong slid into her smoothly, deliciously.

She and Derek settled in for a long, slow fuck.

\--------------

Kara lay in bed trying to sleep. It was midnight, and she was  
supposed to be in bed by 11:00 and asleep soon after.

She was in touch with her sexuality. So well in touch that sleep  
was difficult. She could feel the many pairs of lips that had  
sucked her breasts. She could feel the weight of the men on top  
of her, their masculine smell, their urgent motion. And most of  
all she could feel their organs sliding into her, the little one  
that stayed near her opening doing fast little strokes until it  
lunged within, the big one that rammed in and out of her with  
long, deep strokes, and the one where he barely got it inside her  
before he was spurting away. Her cunt felt warm and well used.   
The problem was that she wanted it again, and it was past her  
bedtime.

"RAD?"

"Yes?"

"I want it again."

"I believe you are supposed to be sleeping."

"Just one more? The more guys I do it with the better the  
chances I'll get pregnant, right?"

"Right."

"Isn't it more important that I try to have a baby than anything  
else?"

"If I get you one more will you agree to try to sleep then?"

"OK."

After a minute the RAD said, "I am sorry that I cannot locate any  
suitable men."

"What do you mean? No one wants to fuck me?"

"We have our criteria for determining suitability."

Kara considered a moment. "What about Eric?" Eric lived a few  
houses down. He was 15 and interested in sex just about any  
time. The two of them did it a lot.

"Eric is asleep."

"So? He would be happy to wake up for sex!"

"I am sorry, Kara."

"RAD, put me through on a phone call to Eric!"

"Kara, we have other plans for Eric," the RAD lied.

"If you don't put me through I'm going to march down the street  
and bang on his door."

There was a pause. "OK, I will put you through."

"Hullo?"

"Hi Eric, this is Kara."

"Uhh, hi Kara."

"Sorry to wake you up, but would you be willing to fuck me? I'm  
feeling horny."

"Gee, sure Kara! Where?"

"I'll be over in a few minutes, OK?"

"OK!"

"So RAD, what do you say now?"

The hesitation was brief but noticeable. "I hope you have an  
enjoyable experience."

"You still there, Eric?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk while I get dressed. Is your cock getting hard?"

"It's been hard for a minute already."

"That didn't take long."

"Well, when a hot girl suggests sex, it doesn't take long.   
What's your body doing?"

"My pussy is hot and wet thinking about it. Of course, with all  
the sperm that's been shot into me today it's wet already."

"Cool. It makes my cock twitch just thinking about it."

"Don't let it twitch too much."

Soon Kara approached Eric's house. He saw her coming and let her  
in with a smile. They padded down to his bedroom, where she shed  
her winter coat, T-shirt, jeans, and panties.

He started kissing her. Her fatigue suddenly hit her.

"Let's just go to bed, OK?" They jumped into bed, and he began  
caressing her pussy.

"It's been caressed plenty today. Would you just stick it in me?  
And come as fast as you can?"

Eric grinned. Girls didn't often ask for that. But he was happy  
to oblige. Kara looked tired, but there was her pussy, just  
waiting for him. He slid in, and was happy to let himself go.   
He lunged his hard and silky member into her. Kara felt thrilled  
at his excitement building so fast, his virility, and then within  
seconds that ending that made a man a man: spurting her full of  
his sperm. Not long after he rolled off. Kara didn't even try  
to have an orgasm, but she felt entirely satisfied with this last  
dose of sperm for the day.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Sure, Kara."

Within seconds she was out.

\-------------

The law required girls to have sex with multiple partners on  
their fertile days. Kara liked sex so much she didn't limit  
herself.

Steve was her alarm clock. Like most days, he arrived at 7am,  
slid into bed with her, and she gradually awoke to her breasts  
being sucked and her pussy being massaged.

"OK, I'm ready," she whispered.

Steve mounted her and slid his cock into her. She loved waking  
up this way. She was groggy, but the pleasure from Steve's  
attention was pepping her up.

When she was ready to come she whispered into his ear, "OK, stud,  
let me have it!"

Steve smiled at her, sped up, and within seconds he shot her full  
of his cum, and she spasmed herself. Within a few seconds he  
withdrew, and with a "See you," he was dressed and gone.

She was a little later than usual to school. She usually allowed  
ten minutes for sex, but this time she only had five. Several  
guys looked at her eagerly as she approached her locker. She  
tried to give them all a chance as the weeks went by. Tim was  
usually pretty fast, and that was important today. She led him  
into an alcove behind some stairs, a little out of the way. Then  
she gave him a seductive smile while she unfastened his pants and  
pulled them down. She gently cupped his balls with her hand and  
lightly stroked his cock. Within seconds it was hard.

Kara pressed back against the wall with her legs spread. She  
reached under her skirt to hold her panties to the side, and Eric  
soon had his pulsing member underneath her skirt and then sliding  
inside her pussy. As she held her panties aside Kara stroked her  
own clit a little, and within two minutes she was on the edge.   
Tim was grunting and ready to shoot his wad.

In their little corner they were out of the way of the main flow  
of traffic in the corridor. People who didn't want to see didn't  
have to look, but the mating couple was obvious enough to anyone  
who was looking. "Nice score, Tim!" called Eric. Tim ignored  
him and then moaned as he pumped his sperm into Kara. She had a  
fine orgasm herself, clamping around Tim's cock as it spurted.

Sometimes Kara did it at lunch, but today she was content to wait  
until after school. Dave lived nearby, and she always stopped  
there on her way home. Dave fucked her then, usually Carl and  
Jason, and occasionally another boy or two. She used to invite  
them one at a time into the bedroom, but they all seemed excited  
to see each other doing it. She loved feeling one boy come  
inside her while two others waited naked, gently stroking their  
erect and straining cocks.

Kara got through supper and her homework without sex, though she  
had to work to put it out of her mind.

"Concentrate, Kara," said her RAD. "What were the causes of the  
Spanish-American War? Once more?"

Kara was aware that she had been thinking of her teacher Mr.  
Smart and imagining his cock. She willed her pussy to calm down  
and thought again about the Spanish-American War.

As usual, a little quick masturbation relaxed Kara enough that  
she went straight to sleep, thinking happily of her alarm clock.

On one of her fertile days her RAD set her up with 26 men, one  
right after the other. It was the sort of data point the RAD  
system wanted, and Kara was just the girl to give it to them. At  
the RAD's request she had a little shallow pan to catch the  
copious seed that flowed out of her, and one of the guys whisked  
it away. It was to be part of some other experiment, some other  
data point. Would a girl drink it? Smear it all over her  
breasts? She would never know.

\-----------------  
Zoe

Zoe was a young woman of 21. She had gone to bed early after  
receiving three men that day.

She woke to the sound of someone coming down the hall and saw  
from her clock that it was 11:31pm. Zoe turned on the light on  
her nightstand as the man entered the room. "Hi, I'm Corey. My  
RAD isn't telling me what to do next, but I figure we're supposed  
to have sex, right?"

Her RAD had given no warning of this upcoming mating, which was  
unusual but not unheard of.

"Yeah," Zoe said, "it's a pretty safe bet."

"RAD, what's happening?" she asked. There was no answer.   
Perhaps not answering was another variation in the endless  
permutations the RADs called for.

"Silence, eh. Well, fuck you," she murmured.

The man smiled sympathetically.

He stripped while she threw off the covers, spread her legs and  
got herself wet. As he was preparing to mount her they heard  
another man coming down the hallway and waited. Maybe he would  
know what the RADs wanted them to be doing. Threesomes were far  
from unusual.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing?" asked Corey.

"No, my RAD stopped talking to me."

"Well, I guess we're both supposed to do it with her."

They heard a commotion in front of the house.

Corey raised the blind and they saw a few people standing around  
conversing, and a number of cars, which was highly unusual for  
this residential street at this time of night.

Corey said, "Do you think we should go ahead now, and check what  
this is about later?"

"No," said Zoe. "I would like to understand more about what is  
happening."

"Probably a gang bang," said the other man.

"RAD?" asked Zoe. "Am I supposed to get gang-banged?"

There was no answer.

"I'm not going to spread my legs for a bunch of guys unless my  
RAD tells me to," she said. For a moment, at least, she was in  
control.

Corey looked a little disappointed. He and Zoe got dressed, and  
the three of them headed down the hall and outside with another  
man who had started down the hallway.

They could now see traffic backing up along the street.

A few guys started into the house, following the instructions  
their RADs had given them. Zoe explained a few times that she  
had been the only female in the house. Some went in anyway. In  
the strange scenarios that the RADs thought up, going past a  
woman saying there was no one inside might be just what was  
required to cause a pregnancy.

Cars and men piled into the neighboring streets. The whole place  
was a mess as the hours passed, with most people deciding there  
must be a mistake, but having difficulty leaving because more  
traffic kept pouring in.

Around 3am police arrived to convince everyone to clear out.

In its erratic convulsions before crashing, the RAD system had  
ordered 1,277 men to go to Zoe's house to have sex with her at  
exactly the same time. The RAD system was rebooted and fully  
functional by 8am, but it became a news story of considerable  
embarrassment to the authorities.

\---------

The headline from Salt Lake was a bit surprising. Two members of  
the city council and three engineers in the RAD center had been  
arrested. They were charged with using the RAD system  
improperly. The politicians were trying to use the system to  
identify likely supporters as they built a political base and had  
bribed one of the engineers to work on the matter. One of the  
other engineers had been working on collecting RAD conversations  
to sell to journalists. And one simply listened because he found  
it titillating.

It was explained that while the RAD system was fully under the  
control of people, it had a self-analysis capability. What's  
more, there were secret groups of RAD engineers who could check  
on what the other groups were doing. Occasionally they shut it  
down just to prove that they could.

The RAD network was very smart, but it never turned on its human  
masters. It reported as best it could that it had no idea what  
that would mean. It soaked up the web of human experience in  
detail but it reported being unclear about this thing called  
consciousness.

\---------

Thomas was sick and tired of the whole thing. Tired of listening  
to his daughter getting fucked all the time -- she gave off a  
creepy whine when she came. Tired of his wife taking it up the  
cunt from guys in her fertile period. Ashamed that he couldn't  
get it up any more, at least not very often. His wife was  
leaving him. She said it was other things but he knew better.

The conservatives were right. This whole thing was the devil's  
work. He should never have stayed in Salt Lake. Now he was  
going to take out some of these servants of Satan before making  
his own exit stage left.

First he told his RAD he was going out for a long walk and  
carefully removed it.

He put his rifle and scope and a few boxes of ammunition in his  
golf club bag and drove downtown. 5pm, a busy time. He ought to  
be able to take out a few dozen before they got him. He knew  
where he was headed. He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor  
of a modest office building. That floor had been cleared out for  
renovation and sat empty. The windows had been removed as well.  
He gazed out the window opening for a few minutes, doing his best  
to enjoy his last few minutes of life.

He then stepped back a few yards from the window and got out his  
rifle and attached the scope, methodically. He took his time  
loading. When he returned to the window, he observed a very  
strange thing. Instead of the usual bustle of downtown the place  
was almost deserted. People had stopped their cars in the middle  
of the street and left them there. As he watched he saw a few  
people running into buildings and around corners. In the windows  
of the office buildings nearby he saw a couple people get up and  
walk out of view.

After a few seconds taking in this strange scene, he remembered  
his purpose and looked around for his first target. There was  
one man he saw although he was nearly a block away. He took a  
bead and fired, but he missed. The man looked puzzled for a  
moment, and as Thomas was getting ready to squeeze off his second  
shot he broke for the nearest building and ran in. As Thomas  
looked for his next target, he was stunned. There was absolutely  
no one in sight. Not a soul.

The SWAT team arrived and there was the expected commotion. But  
he came out with his hands up. The deserted downtown had been so  
bizarre that his rage had been blunted and overtaken by  
bewilderment.

One Stuart Broz had been gazing out the window of his office, his  
mind wandering from his work, when he saw the figure on the  
abandoned floor. It was unusual. He then watched as the man  
retreated into the shadows and he saw what was unmistakably a  
rifle.

"Hey RAD, there's a guy across the street on a vacant floor of  
the building, and he's just picked up a rifle."

"Tell me more, Stuart," replied the RAD.

He strained to see in the shadows. "He's attaching something to  
it. A scope, maybe? Is this what I think it is?" He was  
perplexed, but wasn't an action sort of individual so he just  
sat, unbelieving. There was probably an innocent explanation.

Meanwhile in cyberspace electrons were jumping. Among several  
people in Stuart's building who looked out the window at the  
request of their RADs, two very quickly reported the same thing  
Stuart had seen. Probabilities and consequences were weighed in  
the ether. Based on the GPS readings, trajectories were  
calculated, nearby places that were out of the line of fire were  
identified, and four people were strongly encouraged to unlock  
and open doors at street level.

And then hundreds of RADs spoke at once, all saying slightly  
different things. Drivers screeched to a halt and got out of  
their vehicles. The few people who weren't wearing RADs were  
puzzled. They didn't know why everyone had stopped their cars  
and gotten out, but they followed their herd instincts and got  
out as well.

The one RAD-less man who Thomas had fired at had been so deep in  
thought that he hadn't noticed the strange behavior all around  
him, but shouts from a doorway woke him from his reverie.

So when Thomas tried to pick out his second target, there was  
absolutely no one to aim at.

The RADs, of course, had not ordered anyone to do anything, nor  
had they lied to anyone. They had just pointed out that if they  
wanted to avoid being shot, it would be a good idea to seek  
cover, and offered specific instructions for how to do that.   
They had left it to the people to make their own decisions. The  
few who thought their RAD was joking changed their minds when  
they saw most of the people nearby moving hurriedly.

Investigators discovered that there had been no plans for such a  
contingency programmed into the RAD system. The system had just  
worked the danger out on its own and taken initiative. After the  
authorities assured themselves that the RAD system's motivation  
to protect people was unshakable and intact, no substantive  
action was taken.

Yet mindful of the malfunction that had sent 1,277 lovers to Zoe  
at the same moment, people were told that they should never  
follow a RAD instruction to endanger another person, but  
otherwise -- well, as they had learned from the beginning, RADs  
usually gave good advice!

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Paula and Andrew

"Jesus, RAD, that guy was about as sexy as a dead fish!"

"I am sorry, Paula, what do you mean?"

"Harold. He was pasty, and pudgy, and he never looked at me, and  
in order to get his little dick hard I had to keep stroking it,  
which was not enough. We finally succeeded, as I'm sure you  
recall, when on your urging, between interludes sucking on his  
dick, I repeated several times 'I want to feel your dick up my  
cunt'".

"You did very well, Paula."

"And then he does get it in and it seems like he poked me all of  
20 times before he came, then he looks like he's ashamed and is  
gone as soon as he can get dressed. Blech!"

"Well, as you know, the world faces a serious fertility  
crisis..."

"Oh, come off it."

"Reminding you of such an obvious and well-known fact was an  
attempt at humor on my part."

"Very funny."

"It is important that we get as many different people involved in  
our reproduction attempts as possible. Harold's sexual interest  
and performance are limited. He is most likely to succeed in  
producing an intra-vaginal ejaculation when he is paired with a  
highly attractive woman such as you."

"You flatter me endlessly, dear RAD. OK, so I'm attractive. It  
used to be that meant I could get the most handsome men, not the  
most pathetic."

"I am truly sorry, Paula."

After a minute or so the RAD spoke again. "I have another mating  
for you. Perhaps you will find him more to your liking."

"Oh yeah?" It was true that after coaxing little nerds into  
dumping their seed inside her the RAD sometimes offered her a  
reward.

"You should have time for a quick shower, if you wish."

\----------

Andrew was on the way to the store for groceries when his RAD  
spoke into his ear. "Your services are required".

"Ummm, really?"

"Yes, really. Required."

Andrew said, "OK". Sometimes these encounters were fun and  
exciting and sometimes not. He might have skipped this one if he  
had the choice, but if he didn't go the RAD would find some way  
to get back at him. And he usually got good women. No one he  
would kick out of bed, as the old saying went. There weren't  
many women he would kick out of bed.

"Proceed down this street for another mile and a half." Then the  
RAD began speaking with a silky woman's voice, "Her auburn hair  
falls in a cascade. She slips off her bra to reveal her large  
full breasts, and as you take one into your mouth, she moans."   
Yeah, this story was getting him in the mood. "She is  
frantically grabbing at your bathing suit, trying to get it open.  
You deign to help her, and your cock springs into view. She  
takes it in her mouth -- ".

"I'm tired of getting blow jobs, RAD."

After a brief hesitation, the RAD continued, "What alternate do  
you recommend?"

"I want to get into her pants. Or under her dress, actually."

"You reach down and grab her knee, then start sliding your hand  
up under her dress, following her silky thigh as she moans..."

"I want her to be wearing stockings."

"Very well: Your hand touches against her fine, alluring  
pantyhose, and you slide it upward, pushing her skirt aside as  
you go -- "

Andrew adjusted himself so there was room in his pants for his  
erection.  
"And at the top I am startled to realize that there is a large  
hole in the hose where her pussy -- her cunt -- is. Overcome  
with lust, I shove her down on the bed, rip her legs apart, and  
plunge my pulsing member into her hot cunt. I don't take long.   
Ten strokes is all it takes before I shoot her full of cum, over  
and over." He was very hard now.

The RAD's male voice returned, "That was very good, Andrew! I  
have only one complaint. Did you really mean 'rip her legs  
apart?' That would seem to imply actual physical bodily damage."

"Um, it's ambiguous and that's an exciting violent overtone,"  
Andrew said.

"Perhaps, but ambiguity seems unhelpful."

"Listen, Mr. Shakespeare, it served the purpose, right? I've got  
a hard one, right?"

"Well, certainly. But you seem to be a budding erotic writer,  
and I was hoping to improve your skills.

"Turn right at the next intersection... Proceed to the second  
driveway on the left, and turn into it... Enter through the back  
door. The bedroom is the first door on your right through the  
kitchen. She will direct you as to how she wishes the act of  
intercourse to proceed."

The silky female voice came back on, "I think you will find her  
to be a very satisfactory fuck. Have fun, big boy!"

\---------

After her shower Paula put on a bra, panties, and a simple white  
dress. She would end up naked with the guy fucking her anyway,  
but she liked to be dressed when he showed up. If she was going  
to open her body to a twirp she at least wanted to have some  
warning and control the pace at which she exposed herself.

"Let me tell you a story, Paula."

"OK, dear RAD."

A deep male voice started reading. "The Duke had brought the  
maid Sue to the high meadow for a picnic. They had finished  
eating, and now the Duke slid over to sit beside her.   
Electricity shot through Sue as he touched her hand and held it  
gently. She wondered if he would want to touch her body. She  
knew that men and women did something special with their bodies,  
but she didn't know what.

"Just then the Duke motioned for her to be quiet. On powerful  
hooves a band of wild horses broke into the meadow in front of  
them. It was apparent at once which one was the stallion, for  
his cock hung down two feet, and it was soon apparent why. One  
of the mares was standing still, with her tail held out from her  
body. The magnificent chestnut stallion pranced around behind  
her, then reared up over her back. His giant cock hardened and  
twitched. It took him just few moments to find the passage he  
sought, then he pressed it in and the huge, hard horse cock  
disappeared inside the mare's cunt while he reared up behind her.  
The immense organ slid in a little farther each time until the  
stallion pressed into her one last time and whinnied."

Paula liked this story. She was plenty hot and wet.

"Sue felt a strange warmth between her legs. The Duke looked at  
her and she looked at the Duke, their eyes locked on one another.  
There was only one thing that could happen next. She lifted her  
dress and pulled down her panties, then turned and presented her  
rear exactly as the mare had. She heard the Duke rustling behind  
her, then she felt his huge organ press against her private  
place, harder and harder, until the flesh gave way and molded  
around him. His organ pressed in for two feet, or so it seemed,  
filling her to the core. Waves of pleasure gripped her. After  
five giant rams, just like the stallion, the Duke groaned and  
Sue's body spasmed in ecstasy."

The RAD's normal female voice returned. "He is about to come in  
the back door, Paula."

As he slid through the door they both stood a moment in surprise  
before smiling. He was 6'4", with brown hair and eyes, a strong  
muscular jaw and perfect physique. He saw a woman of 5'6" with  
large shapely breasts, and hips that flared out from a narrow  
waist. Her hair was shoulder-length and light brown, her eyes  
blue. Something about her was charmingly girlish.

They approached each other slowly and moved straight into a  
passionate kiss, rare for two people who had first seen each  
other mere seconds before. She helped him as he hungrily  
disrobed her. His clothing took a bit longer, but within seconds  
they were both naked. His cock was long and hard. Fatter than  
the usual cock, and her hungry anticipation grew. She wondered  
what story his RAD had been whispering into his ear.

She had a bit of a temptation to present her rear as the girl had  
in the story, but she wanted to see this hunk every inch of the  
way as they mated. So she lay back and spread her legs, inviting  
him to mount her. He paused to suck on each of her nipples,  
which made her arch her back. She wanted his cock inside her, so  
after a few seconds she whispered, "OK, I'm ready." His cock was  
hard, smooth, and with its extra fatness, perfect. She watched  
his rippling muscles as he possessed her and began fucking away.  
A tingle went through her as she saw him smile. They sensed each  
other's pleasure build, and the knowledge of approaching climax  
in the other redoubled each one's pleasure. After a minute she  
shrieked with orgasm. He held back a bit.

"Give him a nice big cunt squeeze, Paula," her RAD said as she  
was just coming down from her orgasm. She got a slightly puzzled  
look but did as requested and Andrew gasped, moaned, and plunged  
in before letting out a growl of orgasmic satisfaction to match  
the creamy spurts that plastered her inner cunt.

After a rest and some mutual smiles, she said, "The voice told me  
to squeeze. It's never done that before."

Andrew smiled. "I would have kept going a while longer because  
it felt so good, but I guess they didn't want me to. Isn't that  
right, RAD?"

The RAD echoed, "It is true, our preference was for the  
ejaculation to occur when it did rather than be delayed."

They both laughed.

Andrew's RAD spoke, "You may get up and go at any time."

Andrew spoke in a normal voice, "I plan to ask the lady if she  
would like to do it again."

Paula smiled but was silent.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" she answered. "Did you ask a question?"

Andrew grinned, took her hand and moved his face close to hers.

"Dear lady, I would like to stay and make love to you again.   
Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would, only let's call it fucking rather than making  
love. However, as you may know, at this time of month my very  
best friend, this RAD here," she said, gently tapping the device  
at the side of her head, "prefers for me to get fucked by one man  
after another, and perhaps my dance card, or should I call it my  
fuck card, is already full."

Her RAD spoke in its echoey way, "Dear Paula, you make me blush  
when you call me your best friend. Flattery will get you  
nowhere, but you have been a very cooperative participant in the  
fertility cause, and you may have the next three hours to do with  
as you please."

In the next hour and a half the lovers reveled in two more bouts  
of enthusiastic fucking. When they had been resting for twenty  
minutes Paula's RAD spoke, "Paula, dear?"

"Yes, RAD."

"If you are interested, I have another mate available for you."

"I am not interested, and you can go shove that other mate up  
your ass," said Paula.

"Very well," said the RAD, in echo mode. "I just thought maybe  
you were finished."

A bit of tenderness came into Paula's face as she looked at  
Andrew. "I don't know if we are done fucking or not, but even if  
we are, I want to rest here with this sweet man until our three  
hours are up."

Andrew was touched by her tenderness. He hadn't known himself  
whether he was up for more fucking or not, but within seconds of  
this exchange his cock was aching and ready to go again.

He thought maybe he would ask her if she would like to meet again  
when it was not her fertile period. But first, her luscious body  
called for some more enthusiastic fucking.

In the back of Paula's mind had lurked an uncomfortable thought.  
She was married and loved her husband. They were both OK with  
the other one sleeping around for the sake of humanity. But here  
was a bit more. What she felt for Andrew wasn't just duty, nor  
was it just lust. It was genuine attraction, the sort that could  
lead to trouble. She would have to watch that.

Andrew had exactly the same uncomfortable set of thoughts.

The RADs had found an attractive mate for each of them, but had  
also picked two people who had equal motivation to not let it get  
out of hand to threaten their marriages.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Sally and Mark

For Sally, a year had passed. She had done it in the back of a  
bus; with a huge man; on mats on the floor in a school gym with  
maybe fifty other couples doing it too; in a swimming pool; and  
many times with rather ordinary men, on her back in missionary  
position or some other common variant of the human sexual  
configuration.

She had been called upon for auxiliary roles when it was not her  
fertile period. Four times now she had knelt naked and whispered  
nasty words into the ear of a man while he fucked a woman from  
the rear; her RAD told her she conveyed the feelings behind the  
words very effectively. She had volunteered several times to be  
the girl a man fucked until the very end, when he shifted and  
stuck his dick into another one to spurt. She was a good  
citizen. It was volunteer work, though some people did it in  
exchange for other benefits, including money.

Now it was her fertile period once again. Her RAD was in charge  
of her life so Sally was prepared once again for odd things to  
happen.

It was just before supper and the sun was setting. "Oh Sally!"  
said her RAD in a singsong voice.

"Yes?" she asked, with a bit of excitement. For her, being  
fucked always had at the very least a tingly feeling to it. She  
got a little lubricated just knowing sex was coming soon.

"Please go out to the car." It was parked on the street in their  
quiet residential neighborhood. "Now open the hatchback and  
stand behind it." Another car then drove up and a man got out.   
He was handsome and looked to be in his 20s. He smiled at her  
and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Now pull your jeans and panties down to your ankles, and lean  
into the back of the car, keeping your butt up in the air. It  
should be available for sexual access."

"Yeah, I had figured that out, asshole," she muttered to her RAD.  
So much for a romantic encounter with this handsome hunky man  
who was approaching her.

"Now close your eyes," it said.

"Whatever you say," she muttered. She waited with anticipation.  
Maybe he would have a vibrator to warm her up. She had loved it  
when a man had once proceeded to use his tongue very skillfully  
while she was in this position. But she hear a zipper, which did  
not bode well for some fun foreplay. She felt her pussy lips  
being parted, and then she cried out "Shit!" as her pussy was  
suddenly invaded by a very large cock. There was an initial stab  
of pain and some lingering soreness, but given her time of month  
she had quite a bit of lubrication and the immense organ was soon  
sliding smoothly back and forth fast and deep inside her. She  
then felt his hands grab her hips roughly and squeeze. His  
rhythm increased and then she felt a serious spasm of pain as his  
member jammed hard against the end of her cunt. "Fuck, fuck,  
FUCK!" she cried and tried to get away, but he held her tightly.  
He moaned and held his giant salami there deep inside her as his  
baby-making goop spurted into her. He then withdrew and flopped  
down on the tailgate beside her.

"You asshole!" she shouted at him as she pulled her pants back  
up. "That HURT!" For the encounter he had only opened his fly  
and his huge organ now hung out half-limp, glistening and wet.   
Then to her surprise she saw a tear in his eye.

"I hate it when it makes me do that," he said. He started  
sniffling a little. Suddenly she felt a surge of compassion.   
"This motherfucker," he said, pointing to the device in his ear,  
"has me out almost raping girls like you every few days. And  
they always cry out, and it always hurts," he said. "One of them  
spit on me, and another slapped me. I don't want to do that!"

"It's OK," she said. The pain in her innards was gone, and she  
felt a glow. Painful or not, her body sure felt like it had been  
fucked, and that's what it had wanted. She could see he was  
basically a kind man -- and hot.

"What's your name?"

"Mark."

On an impulse she said, "Can you come back to see me and we can  
really make love?"

He brightened. "That sounds great!" They exchanged numbers,  
which they wrote down on paper with a pen. This could have been  
handled by the RADs, but they had a way of losing information  
when it didn't suit their purposes.

They both stood and he crammed his cock back in his pants. She  
offered herself for a hug, and he took it. She considered for a  
moment as they broke off. "But however much you don't like it,"  
she said, "your body pulls it off. You keep it up. Very far  
up," she said as they both smiled. "You come."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess there's an animal in me  
that likes it. 'Unnnh!, unnnh!'" he said, imitating an ape and  
thrusting his hips back and forth a few times. Then, "We men are  
animals, underneath the people part," he said.

"Oh, we girls are animals too."

"Dinnertime!" her father called from the doorway. Her mother was  
away visiting her family.

The young stud drove off and she went in to dinner.

\-----------

That evening her RAD spoke again. "A man and a woman are  
arriving, and you should come out of your room to meet them."   
She arrived just as her father was letting them in. The four of  
them stood there awaiting further instructions. She would find  
out what sort of kinky sex it had in mind this time. "Proceed to  
the guest room with your vibrator," it said. When she was there  
it continued, "Please remove all your clothes and lie back on the  
bed, then arouse yourself with your vibrator." She did as she  
was told. "Now put your jeans over your head so your eyes are  
covered, then spread your legs wide." She had done this before.  
The jean legs flopped above her on the pillow. She could faintly  
smell her own odor from the crotch of her jeans right in front of  
her nose. It wasn't a bad smell. "Please remain silent  
throughout."

She then heard the door open and footsteps approaching  
cautiously. Someone was climbing onto the bed and onto her.   
Probably the man, but you never knew for sure. It seemed to be  
groping, perhaps blindfolded in some way itself. The groping  
hands found her pussy lips and opened them, and the person  
revealed itself to be the man when a cock worked its way into  
her. Something about this was strange, but she couldn't put her  
finger on it. He was very quiet and, she thought, very  
efficient. His pumping got faster and then she felt his cock  
swell as they usually did right before orgasm, and then she felt  
his flurry of strokes in the pattern she was so familiar with  
now, the pattern of a man coming inside her. She felt him twitch  
as the spurts shot into her. She felt very excited, but  
something held her back from her own orgasm.

Then her RAD spoke. "On the count of three, take the jeans off  
your head. One, ..."

Sally suddenly felt with horrifying certainty what was wrong and  
flung the jeans off. Her fears were instantly confirmed.   
"Dadddddy!!!!" she cried in anguish. He flung his blindfold off  
too.

"Sally?" he said for a moment before erupting in rage. "Goddamn  
you! Fuck you!! You..." and his words failed him. She knew he  
wasn't talking to her. He took off his RAD and hurled it against  
the wall. Sally threw hers off too. She instinctively ran to  
the bathroom and with a finger pulled as much goop as she could  
out of her vagina into the toilet.

The commotion and shouting from Sally and her father brought the  
man and woman running. Sally had assumed the man was for her and  
the woman probably for her father, and her father had assumed the  
woman was for him and the man probably for his daughter. The man  
and woman's actual assignment had been to have sex in the house  
of a couple of total strangers -- on the kitchen floor. These  
RADs were very clever, killing multiple birds with one stone. It  
was all part of the research design.

"This is outrageous," he yelled into the old land-line phone to  
the woman at the agency. "You tricked me into fu..." He glanced  
at Sally across the table from him. "...making love to my own  
daughter!" The agency assured him that a counselor would be  
right over.

"I'm a big girl, Daddy. I know what 'fuck' means. That was  
fucking, not making love."

Her father carried his RAD like a dead mouse to the concrete  
floor in the garage and bashed it with a hammer over and over.   
He invited Sally to do the same with hers. She debated but then  
declined. This RAD wasn't her first one, but it had been with her  
for a long time.

When the kindly woman from the agency arrived an hour later he  
presented her with the mangled little bunch of wire and plastic.  
The woman took it with a gracious smile.

"As you know, the human race is in danger of extinction," she  
said, starting in on the lecture they knew so well. "In our  
desperate search for a solution we are trying a wide variety of  
unusual sexual practices." Sally's father rolled his eyes and  
waved at her to cut short the lecture.

The counselor then took on a more therapeutic tone. "You might  
consider that neither of you wanted to commit incest and are both  
appropriately horrified at what you did. It wasn't your fault."

"No, it was YOUR fault!" her father shouted, pointing his finger  
at her. They knew of course that this woman too had nothing to  
do with the decision, except perhaps being willing to work for an  
agency that would do such things. She wore a RAD too.

The woman had replacement RADs with her -- they knew she would.   
Her father took one reluctantly and put it aside. She told them  
that in light of the trauma they would be free of all sexual  
obligations for the next month. Sally put her RAD back on later  
that day, although she erupted in anger at it a number of times,  
saying the vilest things she could, things she would never say to  
a person. The RAD listened patiently, validating her anger.

\------------------

"Hello Mark, this is Sally."

"Who?"

"You know, the one you unceremoniously banged from behind out on  
her tailgate. Or are there so many of those you need to know  
more?"

"Yeah, like what do you look like?" Sally had a moment of fear,  
though she was almost positive he was joking. It had been just  
five days before.

There was enough of a silence that he added, "I'm kidding, of  
course. How are you?"

"Could you come see me some time so we can make love properly?   
Like tonight?"

"Sure." The phone line went dead briefly.

"That was my RAD, telling me 'I would really appreciate it if you  
saved your semen for an assignment I have in mind for you.'"   
Sally giggled a little at how he captured RAD-speak so perfectly.  
"I told it to fuck off. I don't do that very often, so I'm  
hoping it doesn't decide to send me to see the Wicked Witch of  
the West for the next month...  
But you didn't say how you were."

"Not so terribly great, but we can talk about it when you get  
here."

"OK." Mark insisted on taking her out to dinner, though not much  
insistence was needed.

She then explained how the RADs had tricked into fucking her own  
father just a few hours after the two of them had had their  
rendezvous. He was appropriately horrified and sympathetic.

She said plaintively, "I want to just make love without worrying  
about babies or RADs."

The RADs spoke in their echoey way, "You can remove your RADs  
during your upcoming encounter, with our blessing." Sally and  
Mark happily took the advice. Maybe the RADs sensed that they  
probably would have anyway.

Mark was gentle and skillful. Somehow he was all over her  
erogenous zones, seemingly everywhere at once. He used his  
tongue on her clitoris and teased her close to climax, but with  
no sign of moving on.

"Oh, just take me, now, OK? Please?"

Mark smiled and complied, seemingly instantly. Her first orgasm  
overtook her as his thick cock stretched her as it entered. He  
would have gone on thrusting forever too, but she told him she  
wanted him to come, and he did. This time he was careful not to  
go in too far. He nudged her cervix just a little, enough for it  
to be terribly exciting and send her over the edge into a truly  
massive orgasm.

He prepared to leave after a suitable period of afterglow, but  
she encouraged him to stay. She stroked his impressive cock, his  
balls, his entire pelvic area, over and over. She wanted to lick  
that magnificent apparatus. Her mouth enveloped him, licking and  
sucking. Girls needed semen up inside their pussies so often  
that getting a guy to come by oral sex was not a skill that got  
much use. As he got near his orgasm she briefly took her mouth  
away.

"Come in my mouth, OK?"

"You sure, Sally?" he panted.

"Yes!"

He didn't hold back, and she thrilled at the instant surge of  
fluid. She swallowed it -- it wasn't that much, since he had just  
come an hour before. She even convinced him to stay the night,  
and do it again in the morning. She asked if they could meet  
again, but he said he had already been testing his RAD's  
patience.

\--------

Sally's period was late, then she started feeling nauseous. She  
had a pregnancy test as required whenever a girl had such  
symptoms. Usually it was a false alarm. She hadn't really  
thought much about whether she wanted to get pregnant. She  
didn't really have any choice about trying. Was she ready to be  
a mother? She wasn't sure. There would be no end of money or  
babysitting or mentoring or support groups. A chance to have a  
child would come but rarely if at all, and her only option was  
whether to give the baby up for adoption. She knew she wouldn't  
do that. Nature had given her a baby -- well, nature, a nice man  
with a huge cock, and a gazillion-dollar computer network -- and  
she would raise it.

While waiting for the test results the RAD had explained that if  
she was pregnant the chances were 97% that the baby's father was  
Mark, not her own father. Yet it was highly probable that the  
trauma of incest had been a necessary component for coaxing her  
body into getting pregnant.

"Mark."

"Sally! How are you?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Ummm, this is kind of sudden."

"I'm going to have your baby!"

There was a coughing noise on the other end of the line. "Oh my  
God. That's so great!"

She had been mostly joking about the marriage part. And yet they  
did like each other and got along well, and the magic of sharing  
a child bonded them. They did marry two years later.

\------------------------  
From the Executive Summary of the Fertility Crisis Project  
report, June 30, 2048.

The fertility crisis struck twenty years ago. The RAD system has  
allowed steady increases in reproduction. This year for the  
first time we have truly reassuring news. Our top technical  
people are convinced that we in the United States have succeeded  
in achieving a replacement reproduction rate.

The abstract algorithms used by the massive RAD computer network  
are truly understood by perhaps 50 people worldwide. But except  
at the most abstract level, no one understands how it works. No  
one understands any details. The algorithms in combination with  
the unprecedented quantities of data that have been gathered  
constitute a method for population replacement. The experts  
doubt we will ever understand it any better.

In practical terms, this means that human reproduction will  
continue to be directed by RADs for the indefinite future.

We have achieved a replacement population growth here in the  
United States. There is similar good news from Western Europe  
and parts of the Far East.

Elsewhere in the world, however, there are only small pockets of  
success: South Africa, Bangalore, and Buenos Aires, for  
instance. The inevitable depopulation of the rest of the world  
will change the face of humanity on the globe. Upheaval in the  
world is just beginning.

In the United States the majority of people adjust well to the  
multiple sexual partners required by the RAD system. In the  
early years girls just entering sexual maturity were the group  
who experienced the most difficulties. Education, role modeling,  
and training have made the process much smoother. Some 30% of  
girls and 15% of boys still do not adjust well, a situation that  
is generally detected gracefully and without trauma. We are just  
gearing up programs where many of those young people will form a  
core of those who go to live in rural areas or provide services  
to the massive aging populations who still live outside the RAD  
zones.

Humanity owes its continued existence to the RADs. Sophisticated  
as that system is, it does not experience praise or gratitude.   
Its overarching goal is helping us humans conceive enough babies.  
It serves us well.

END


End file.
